


Слабоумие и отвага

by bazarova



Category: GOT7
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Sex, Drama, Kink, Kissing, M/M, Military, Military Training, Military Uniforms, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sexual Tension, mercenary
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Джебом, не укрытый парфюмом, пахнет так, как пахнет всегда на стрельбищах: пороховым дымом и стреляными, ещё теплыми, гильзами.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Красивые мужики в форме!
> 
> Очень хотелось, чтобы это существовало, и теперь это существует!
> 
> Используется заезженный троп “Безопасная рана”, ещё принесены в жертву ради искусства некоторые технические моменты, все трюки выполнены слабоумными и отважными профессионалами, не повторять дома!!!
> 
> Спасибо Ами за беттинг <3  
> Спасибо твиттерским за терпение моего нытья, вы лучше всех <3
> 
> Маша!!! Все маркдже этого мира для тебя <3
> 
> тут я традиционно много говорю про текст https://twitter.com/bazar0va/status/1292542354214264832

— Ты что творишь?..

Глупый по мнению Джексона вопрос отскакивает от кафельных стен душевой, стоит только прижать Джебома к раковине, на краю которой так и остаются лежать не закрученный до конца тюбик пасты и зеленая зубная щетка.

— За три года, что мы не виделись, ты, кажется, отупел, — Джексон прикладывается губами к шее Джебома рядом с ухом и протискивает колено ему между бедер, — на что, по-твоему, это похоже?

— Похоже, будто ты за этот срок совсем страх потерял, — выдыхает Джебом и грубо перехватывает руку Джексона, целеустремленно выдергивающую край его белой майки из-за пояса форменных штанов, — и не смей меня слюнявить.

— Я помню про “слюнявить”.

Челюсть тоже помнит тот его неожиданный удар с левой, когда расслабленный Джексон имел неосторожность полезть целоваться.

Джебом, крепко зажмурившись, шумно вдыхает носом, когда Джексон сжимает зубы на мочке его уха с тонким серебряным колечком и проводит пальцем по дорожке волос над ремнем, а потом почти без замаха бьёт Джексона в грудь сжатым кулаком. Не больно, но чувствительно и достаточно для того, чтобы сбилось дыхание.

— Да ладно, Рапунцель, не ломайся, — прокашливается Джексон и давит коленом снизу сильнее, — обалдеть ты патлы отрастил.

Хватает его за длинные волосы на затылке, тянет, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и нарочно оставляет языком широкую мокрую полосу на солёной скуле. Джебом наверное матерится сквозь плотно сжатые зубы (курс корейского языка, который проходил Джексон миллион лет назад, такую лексику не предусматривал), сползает немного ниже и кладёт горячую даже сквозь ткань футболки ладонь на грудь. Джексон наваливается сильнее, утыкается носом ему в плечо и вслепую старается расстегнуть оглушающе звенящую в тишине пряжку ремня. На языке оседает почему-то так и не забытый за столько времени запах чужого тела, замаскированный усталостью после двадцатичасового перелёта до Северной Каролины, тонким морским ароматом туалетной воды и сладостью конфеты, которую Джебом остервенело грыз всю дорогу.

Когда Джексону кажется, что пряжка ремня, как и ёрзающий Джебом, вот-вот сдастся его пальцам, со стороны входа вдруг раздаётся произнесённое по-корейски паническое “Извините”, и ладонь, мгновение назад спокойно лежащая у него поверх армейского жетона с вытесненным на нём именем, резко толкает его от себя. Джебом ошалело смотрит на кого-то поверх плеча, тяжело сглатывает и, прежде чем грубо спихнуть Джексона с дороги, переводит дыхание и совсем тихо говорит:

— Я не гажу там, где ем.

И быстрым шагом выходит.

Джексон опирается ладонями на извазюканный зубной пастой край раковины и досадливо цыкает, прислушиваясь к бубнежу в коридоре. До него доносятся только обрывки резко брошенных фраз, и он с напряжением пытается разобрать их. Корейский, как всегда после долгого перерыва, даётся тяжело, но общий смысл всё равно доходит. Джебома отчитывают. Джебом оправдывается. И, в это невозможно поверить, просит прощения.

Сама ситуация кажется Джексону фантастической, потому что даже три года назад, когда они только познакомились, Джебом со своими вечно горделиво вскинутым подбородком и широким разворотом плеч уже не производил впечатление человека, которого можно безнаказанно отчитывать. А теперь вот оказалось, что вполне можно. Полный сюрпризов вечер у него получается.

Джексон выкручивает кран до конца, набирает холодной воды в подставленные ладони и плещет в лицо. Болезненное чувство неудовлетворения раздражает, и, если быть совсем честным, хочется выйти и приложить хорошенько пару раз головой о стену храбреца, ругающего сейчас Джебома и зовущего его чопорным и странным для Америки — “Хён”.

— Удивлён, что вы знакомы, — доносится сквозь шум воды, — да ещё и настолько близко.

Джексон оборачивается, моргает пару раз неверяще и расплывается в широкой улыбке. И правда: сегодняшний вечер бьёт все рекорды по неожиданным встречам.

— Джинён! — он, забыв абсолютно о желании бить его головой о стену, в два широких шага преодолевает расстояние между ними и сгребает в крепкие объятия, — сто лет не виделись!

Джинён с перекинутым через плечо белым махровым полотенцем кряхтит и хлопает пару раз Джексона по спине.

— Не сто, а всего года полтора, — он ерошит Джексону волосы на затылке, — не ожидал тебя тут встретить.

Они расцепляют объятия, и Джинён, широко зевнув, вешает полотенце на крючок у одной из открытых душевых и быстро раздевается, развернувшись спиной. Джексон взгромождается на узкий подоконник наглухо закрашенного окна напротив. Перелёт из Гонконга вымотал его, но желание потрепаться о том о сём берет верх над усталостью. С последней их встречи Джинён вроде бы совсем не изменился: та же короткая стрижка, мускулистая спина и, по-прежнему, шикарная задница, не тронутая загаром.

— Эй, спинку потереть? — орёт Джексон, стараясь перекричать грохот разбивающейся о кафельный пол воды, и ржет, когда Джинён поскальзывается, пытаясь бросить в него дорожным флаконом пахучего шампуня.

Убавив напор, Джинён намыливается и, достав одноразовый бритвенный станок, скребет им темные подмышки.

— Спрашивай, — говорит Джексон, глядя на то, как он очищает лезвие под струей воды, — тебе же любопытно. Не может не быть.

Хоть закон «Не спрашивай, не говори» и давно отменён, все они, служивые, всё равно негласно продолжают ему следовать.

Джинён закатывает глаза, молча смывает с себя пену и закручивает кран до конца. Прошлепав босыми ногами до полотенца, он промакивает им волосы, обтирается и после обматывает бедра. Тело его можно было бы назвать идеальным, если бы не след старого огнестрела на плече. Удачно задело (если так вообще можно сказать о ранении), ни крупных артерий, ни органов. Джинёну очень повезло, попади стрелок чуть левее, захлебнулся бы кровью.

— Откуда сувенир? — Джексон кивает на нашлепку рубца, — я ещё в прошлый раз хотел спросить.

— Это подарок Джебом-хёна, — Джинён, присев рядом на подоконник, царапает ногтем шрам, — на память о последней нашей с ним совместной операции. Уже… — он задумывается, — лет пять прошло? Мы служили вместе как коммандос, и у нас вызов на захват заложников приключился, сложное дело было.

Джинён хмурится и разминает плечо, будто оно и сейчас болит.

— Заложников мы вывели в итоге, но Джебом, когда стрелял по главному плохому парню, промазал немного, и меня зацепило.

— Так вы, значит, вместе в полиции служили, — Джексон спрыгивает на пол, — никогда бы не подумал. Джебом — и вдруг полицейский. Он выглядит… как бы сказать…

— Разгильдяем и повесой. Волосы его ещё эти теперь... — поморщившись, Джинён тоже слезает с подоконника и начинает кое-как натягивать на так и не просохшее до конца тело снятые с крючка на стене вещи, — до полиции мы учились вместе в военной академии, четыре года из-за этого оболтуса штрафники получали всей ротой. Его трижды хотели отчислить, но он стрелял лучше всех на курсе, десять из десяти выбивал на стрельбищах. Гордость академии, сам понимаешь, таких не отчисляют. Джебом после выпуска около года отслужил на границе, но ушёл. Скучно ему там было, стрелять не давали, — он раздраженно пыхтит, когда штаны липнут к влажным ногам, — а у нас в спецназе как раз набор новый был.

Джексон слушает его молча и думает, насколько всё-таки тесен мир. С самим Джинёном они познакомились во время их общего шестимесячного контракта в Йемене, где они проводили интенсивную боевую подготовку добровольцев. Они оба прокляли и пустыню с дикими перепадами температур, и бестолковых арабов, и перебои с поставками продовольствия из-за войны. Но Джексон всё равно был благодарен беспощадной Руб-эль-Хали с её песками за Джинёна и их совместные исцеляющие вечера у костра.

— Представления не имел, что он тут будет, — произносит Джинён, затянув ремень, — от него давно ничего слышно не было. После того инцидента Джебом проработал у нас всего ничего, сдал оружие, сказал, что собирается мир посмотреть. И пропал с концами. Я думал, он осел где-нибудь, женился может, а он… С тобой тут обжимается. Поверить не могу.

Джексон закидывает ему руку на плечо, зажимает между плечом и предплечьем его шею и шутливо возмущается:

— И чем это я плох для обжиманий?

Джинён пихает локтем под рёбра и бурчит недовольно:

— При чем тут ты, пусть хоть с Папой Римским тискается, но не в общих душевых же. Совсем без мозгов. Где вы?..

— Ооо, у нас были незабываемые выходные три года назад в Нью-Йорке, — оживляется Джексон и лыбится, — я только вернулся из Венесуэлы, решил развлечься, отдохнуть, а тут в первом же баре он сидит. Красивый весь такой, с родинками этими своими да серёжками...

— Погоди, — перебивает его вдруг Джинён, — не говори мне только, что та нью-йоркская кореянка, о которой ты разливался соловьем…

Джексон застенчиво чешет затылок. Ну, да, приврал чуток, с кем не бывает.

— Поверить не могу... — повторяет Джинён снова и прикрывает глаза ладонью, — и что, вы каждый раз вот _так_?

— Ну, на самом деле, мы потом больше нигде не пересекались, я и не знал, что он из наших.

— Стой-стой, то есть вы увиделись впервые за три года и первое же, что решили сделать — потрахаться прямо в казарме?!

Теперь, когда Джинён это озвучил, ситуация и правда выглядит идиотской. Столкнувшись с сонным лохматым Джебомом в коридоре, Джексона просто коротит. Внутри пустой душевой они напряженно обмениваются любезностями, больше похожими на взаимные издевки, тоже порядком растерянный Джебом в процессе переругиваний успевает открутить крышечку на тюбике зубной пасты... И всё.

— Ну, это было не запланировано, — не очень уверенно отвечает Джексон.

— Ещё скажи, что вы случайно столкнулись губами в дверях, — фыркает Джинён и, скрутив полотенце жгутом, сначала хлещет им Джексона по бедру, а следом закидывает себе за шею.

— Не приведи Господь, — восклицает Джексон, потирая место, куда пришёлся удар, — в таком случае, Джебом от меня мокрого места бы не оставил. Он не дает себя целовать. В губы, имею в виду.

— Избавь меня от подробностей, — кривится Джинён и, ещё раз широко зевнув, задумчиво произносит, — хён всегда умел охранять свои границы.

— По-моему, он просто дохрена сентиментальный.

Они, прихватив брошенные Джебомом пасту и щетку, выходят в длинный коридор, ведущий в сторону жилых комнат. Джексон, широко шагая, кивает всем знакомым лицам, а с теми, кого знает получше, обменивается рукопожатиями. То ли всё ещё впечатлённый эпизодом, то ли просто сильно уставший с дороги Джинён тащится за ним следом с отсутствующим видом и не реагирует даже на попытку познакомить его с улыбчивым испанцем, с которым Джексон успел неплохо задружить пару лет назад.

— В седьмую распределили? — Джексон сворачивает за угол и, заметив, что Джинён сомнамбулически топает мимо, хватает его за край широкой футболки, — эй, пропустил поворот, зомби.

— Откуда знаешь, что в седьмую?

— Опытные хозяйки белое стирают с белым, а цветное с цветным, — хмыкает Джексон и открывает дверь с небольшой рельефной семеркой по центру.

— Что за бред… — начинает Джинён, но, переступив порог, понятливо мычит.

Несмотря на поздний час, в комнате ярко горит свет и очень шумно. В центре кучей навалены рюкзаки, все одинаково потрепанные и пропитанные запахами опасных приключений. Джексон машинально начинает высматривать свою сумку с пристегнутой к накладному карману мягкой ромашкой и, не заметив препятствия, спотыкается о приличных размеров чемодан вызывающей леопардовой расцветки.

— Это чья ещё косметичка…

Он хочет сдвинуть пятнистого монстра с дороги носком ботинка, но чемодан откатывается сам. Точнее, его шустро утаскивает загорелый до черноты тощий пацан.

— Извини, — говорит тот с чудовищным шепелявым акцентом и белозубо улыбается, — сейчас я его уберу.

Он переворачивает чемодан на брюхо и с усилием задвигает под одну из двухъярусных кроватей, стоящих вдоль стены, а потом, разогнувшись, складывает руки в традиционном для Таиланда приветственном жесте.

— Конпимук Бхувакуль.

Джексон вскидывает брови в удивлении. Таец? Какая редкость, и чего ему, интересно, не сидится спокойно на своих райских островах. В глубоких вырезах майки то тут, то там мелькают мелкие татуировки, а из обесцвеченных волос ещё не вымылся до конца розовый цвет. Парень скорее всего новичок, оттого и чемодан у него с собой, а не рюкзак с самым необходимым, уже после первой же командировки он наверняка сменит эту неудобную громадину на что-то компактное и вместительное.

— Джексон, — он тоже неловко зеркалит движение, — а друзья тебя тоже вот так зовут? Ты уж прости, но у меня, боюсь, язык узлом завяжется.

— Друзья зовут его Бэмбэм, — к уже не заковыристому Конпимуку, а забавному Бэмбэму со спины подходит растрёпанный высоченный пацан и виснет у него на плечах, — а меня — Югём.

На контрасте с Бэмбэмом он видится ещё больше, ещё светлее кожей и ещё щекастее, его мягкие руки, замечает Джексон, тоже забиты разномастными картинками. А волосы — ярко-желтые, в цвет трогательного одуванчика, нарисованного на предплечье. Ну просто братья по разуму. Английский у него куда чище, но всё равно звучит непривычно, Джексон машинально пытается понять, что с ним не так, и где он слышал раньше похожую речь. Акцент явно корейца-Югёма мало похож на корейский, и это сбивает с толка.

— Привет, я Джинён, — раздаётся из-за спины, и Джексон, совсем позабывший, что вообще-то шёл не один, подпрыгивает от испуга, картинно хватается за сердце под общий смех и легко бьёт в отместку Джинёна кулаком в плечо.

— Мы тут кровати хотим поделить, — говорит Югём, — чтобы честно было. На камень-ножницы-бумага разыграть.

— А все уже в сборе?

Джексону плевать, где спать, бывало, что он и под открытым небом ночи коротал, но упустить шанс узнать всех поближе таким вот способом будет глупо. Он пересчитывает койки, потом считает по макушкам, цифры не сходятся. Даже если Джебома заселили тоже сюда, и он просто где-то шатается, то всё равно кого-то не хватает.

— Все тут, кроме того узкоглазого со сложным лицом, — Бэмбэм отлепляется от Югёма, идёт к одной из кроватей в углу и тормошит тёмную кучу, которую Джексон принял сперва за ещё одну гору чьих-то вещей, — Марк, не мог бы ты…

Тёмная куча распрямляется в один миг, словно кто-то отпустил туго сжатую пружину, Бэмбэм высоко вскрикивает и оказывается распластанным по полу. Марк, помятый и дезориентированный со сна, тяжело дышит, придавливая его сверху голым коленом в поясницу, и шарит рукой по поясу, где обычно пристегнута кобура. Потом взгляд его проясняется, становится мягче и открытее, Марк как-то по-детски ойкает и спешит слезть с пыхтящего под ним Бэмбэма, а потом, сняв наушники, на чистом английском низким немного гундосым голосом просит:

— Не делайте так больше никогда. Пожалуйста.

И на удивление скромно улыбается, демонстрируя странные, похожие на волчьи, клыки. Улыбка делает его в десять раз безобиднее и в сотню — обаятельнее. Марк, стушевавшийся и будто уменьшившийся в размерах из-за всеобщего внимания, кажется Джексону совсем мальчишкой, но в том, как он смотрит, как поднимает за руку очумело хлопающего глазами Бэмбэма с пола, как треплет его по цветной макушке, угадывается, что он скорее всего ему, Джексону, ровесник, а может и старше.

С ним они с Джинёном по очереди обмениваются рукопожатием, хватка у него крепкая, а ладонь — приятно теплая и шершавая из-за мозолей. Сам Марк долговязый, загорелый и состоящий будто из одних жил. Услышав имя Джинёна, он первым делом уточняет его возраст, а потом, скривившись, просит не называть его хёном, словно это дурацкое "Хён" в печёнке уже у него сидит.

— И ты меня тоже так не называй, ладно? — Марк обращается к кому-то у Джексона за спиной, — достало…

Джексон оборачивается и упирается взглядом в безразлично пожимающего своими широченными плечами Джебома. Он перешагивает порог и прикрывает за собой дверь. С его длинных волос капает, а мокрая майка липнет к груди. Видно, дождался, пока они с Джинёном уйдут, и всё-таки помылся.

— Орёте так, что вас на весь этаж слышно, — Джебом глядит на груду сумок и, вытащив из центра свой черный рюкзак в цветных нашивках, спрашивает, — чего вещи не разобрали?

— Хотим сначала кровати разыграть, — отвечает Джексон, протягивая ему оставленные тюбик пасты и щетку, — на камень-ножницы-бумага.

Ему почему-то кажется, что угрюмый и взъерошенный Джебом откажется и просто завалится туда, куда захочет, но тот, зачем-то забросив рюкзак за спину, молча выставляет сжатый кулак. Справа от Джебома встаёт всё ещё сонный Марк, слева — Джинён, к Джексону с двух боков подтягиваются Бэмбэм с Югёмом.

— Ну, поехали, — Джебом обводит их всех взглядом и считает, — раз, два, три.

С воплями (громче всех орут, конечно, Югём с Бэмбэмом) и с дружескими взаимными тумаками они играют несколько кругов, пока не разбиваются по двое на кровать. Разлученные волей судьбы разукрашенные бро наигранно страдают и изображают прощание, прежде чем разойтись в разные стороны. Джексон ржёт над этими пёстрыми неразлучниками, а сам краем глаза следит за Джебомом, который старается скрыть досаду от неудачного соседства. Джексон едва держится, чтобы не закатить глаза и, подняв свою плотно набитую сумку с пола, швыряет её на нижнюю кровать.

— Эй, Джебом, — он приваливается спиной к лестнице на второй ярус и скрещивает руки на груди, — ты как предпочитаешь? Сверху, снизу?

Аккуратно раскладывающий свои вещи на полки узкого высокого шкафа Джебом отвечает, даже глаз на него не подняв:

— Снизу.

Джексон подходит к нему ближе и говорит так, чтобы только он его услышал:

— А в прошлый раз ты мне другое говорил. Но я запомню. На будущее.

Джебом замирает с полотенцем в руках, поворачивается и зло прищуривается. Заметно, как у него на скулах под кожей ходят желваки, а ноздри подрагивают, когда он медленно выдыхает. Джексон почти уверен, что сейчас схлопочет по лицу, но Джебом только резко стаскивает через голову майку, закидывает её как попало в шкаф и, спихнув рюкзак Джексона на пол, демонстративно влезает под тонкое одеяло.

“Наверное”, — думает Джексон, карабкаясь на второй ярус, — “он из тех, кто предпочитает игнорировать раздражителя, надеясь, что проблема сама собой рассосется”. Но это, конечно, Джебом зря. Не на того нарвался. Они закрыты тут на двадцать пять дней, и ни одного дня Джексон не намерен потратить зря.


	2. Chapter 2

Джексон чувствует, как капля пота стекает по спине, и передергивает плечами. Щекотно. В набитой под завязку аудитории жарко и нечем дышать, даже работающий на полную кондиционер над дверью не спасает. А ещё ужасно воняет потом и носками, не иначе какой-то придурок додумался стащить ботинки. На белом экране, натянутом на стене, мелькают кадры презентации, рассказывающей об этапах предстоящей тренировки на полигоне.

Джексон зевает. Не от скуки, скучать в лагере ему не приходится. А вот спать хочется нещадно, глаза так и норовят закрыться, а рот раздирает зевками. Ежедневные теоретические и практические занятия выматывают даже таких бывалых служивых псов, вроде Джексона и Марка, имеющих на своём счету не один и даже не два контракта в горячих точках. Марк, сидящий через проход, тоже клюет носом и глядит отсутствующим взглядом перед собой прямо в коротко стриженный затылок Джинёна с торчащими ушами. Сам Джинён сидит с такой ровной спиной, будто лом проглотил за завтраком, и что-то постоянно набирает в своём телефоне.

Лекцию он, что ли, записывает?

Экран телефона загорается, оповещая о новом входящем сообщении, Джексон отвлекается на мерцание и, подтащив телефон ближе, разблокирует его касанием пальца.

“Толкни хёна”.

Джексон сначала поднимает взгляд на растекшегося перед ним по спинке неудобного стула Джебома, а потом набирает в ответ Джинёну плотную стену из вопросительных знаков.

“Он уснул”, — приходит в ответ кратко. И эмодзи, закатывающий глаза. Джексон смотрит на по-прежнему сосредоточенно внимающего Джинёна, прикидывая, серьезно он это, или просто хочет его, Джексона, так вот подставить. С него станется. Это у него только физиономия ангельская, а внутри — черти пляшут, уж Джексон точно знает. Телефон мигает еще раз.

“Буди его, не хватало ещё, чтобы захрапел”.

Приподнявшись немного, Джексон тянется вперед и, поколебавшись чуть-чуть, всё-таки дёргает Джебома за так и манящий неаккуратный высокий хвостик на макушке. Действие это дает моментальный эффект: мгновение назад расслабленный Джебом вздрагивает всем телом и едва не опрокидывается вместе со стулом, в тишине аудитории сперва раздается его витиеватая ругань, а затем, спустя долгую паузу, хриплое “Прошу прощения”. Бэмбэм рядом с ним силится не заржать в голос и утыкается лбом в сложенные на столе руки, а Марк с Югёмом синхронно всхрюкивают. На них все пялятся, включая замолчавшего инструктора с лазерной указкой у светящегося проектора, Джексон ёжится от повышенного внимания и садится ровнее, будто прилежный школьник за партой.

Когда монотонный бубнеж возобновляется, а вся аудитория снова погружается в полудрему, Джебом оборачивается через плечо. Сонный, злой и с уже почти не заметным следом засоса у уха.

— Какого хрена?! — шипит он, прищурившись, и тянет себя за выбившуюся прядь отросшей челки.

Джексон, не желая брать всю вину на себя, молча показывает ему сообщение от Джинёна и, наклонившись, шепчет:

— В следующий раз, Спящая красавица, разбужу тебя поцелуем. Раз уж ты так косы свои бережёшь.

Джебом багровеет и поджимает губы, подбородок его выдвигается вперед, а костяшки на вцепившейся в спинку стула руке белеют от напряжения. Обычно после такой перепалки он встает и молча уходит, демонстративно аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. В такие моменты Джексону легко представить его, Джебома, на десять лет младше: скорого на расправу, с горячей головой и бросающегося при любом удобном случае в драку до первой, а то и до последней крови. Джексон сам таким был в восемнадцать. Не признающим полумер и компромиссов. Но им уже не восемнадцать, и оба они знают цену чужой крови, поэтому Джебом просто выставляет средний палец ему в лицо и отворачивается, снова вальяжно развалившись на своём месте.

Джексон подставляет ладонь под подбородок и пытается сконцентрироваться на карте местности на экране, но взгляд всё равно соскальзывает на влажные от пота вьющиеся волосы на затылке перед ним. Джебом меняет положение и садится прямее, словно направленный взгляд в спину доставляет ему дискомфорт, под тканью чёрной футболки обрисовываются чётче лопатки и выпирающие позвонки, широкий ворот сползает вниз и вбок, открывая белый росчерк уходящего ниже шрама.

У него такими полосками вся спина разукрашена, сверху рубцы тоньше, а на пояснице — широкие и выпуклые, явно руки хирурга работа, они идут ровно по позвоночнику и кажутся всё ещё болезненными и не зажившими как следует. Джебом вообще весь в шрамах, в основном мелких, от неопасных ранений, будто его постоянно цепляет на излёте. Так и не скажешь сразу: баловень он судьбы или же, наоборот, пасынок фортуны.

Три года назад их, кажется, не было, а может и были, но не так много, Джексон не уверен, он почему-то помнит только его глаза да родинки над веком. И запах. Он ощущался таким знакомым, но Джексон так и не смог понять там, в нью-йоркском отеле, чем Джебом пахнет.

И только спустя столько времени, когда они столкнулись в душевых, и Джексон ткнулся носом ему в изгиб шеи, до него, наконец, дошло. Джебом, не укрытый парфюмом, пахнет так, как пахнет всегда на стрельбищах: пороховым дымом и стреляными, ещё теплыми, гильзами.

Когда он рассказывает об этом Джинёну, тот сначала пальцем у виска крутит, мол, совсем ты повернутый, а потом, вдруг задумавшись, говорит:

— Знаешь, Джебом до одури стрелять любит. Его мать говорила, что он в детстве из тиров не вылезал, да и пока мы учились в академии — тоже. От него, помню, постоянно оружейной смазкой воняло и порохом.

Тогда же он смотрит на него пристально и спрашивает:

— Что ты к нему прицепился? Видишь же, что не по себе ему. То, что было Нью-Йорке, должно там и остаться, не тащи это за собой.

Джексон и сам не знает, почему он так. Возможно, всё дело в том, что их история с Джебомом кажется ему неправильной, начатая хоть и не с конца, но с середины точно, она не дает ему покоя, как не дает обычно покоя прерванный рекламой на самом интересном месте фильм.

По всем законам вселенной они должны были никогда не встретиться больше и так и остаться друг для друга случайно столкнувшимися незнакомцами в большом чужом городе. Но у них сразу всё получилось как-то навыворот, история началась не с правильного "Привет" или хотя бы "Заказать тебе выпить?", а с перепутанного бокала пива и быстрого секса в тесном туалете бара.

Джебом был наглым, голодным и жадным, таким же жадным и голодным, как сам Джексон, ещё даже не разобравший сумку после самолёта из Каракаса. Потом были номер в отеле (не в том, где он планировал жить остаток недели перед отправлением домой, а в том, что был ближе всего), завтрак в восемь вечера и всё-таки произошедшее с опозданием на сутки нелепое знакомство, закончившееся ещё одним бокалом пива, ещё одним поздним завтраком и хорошим ударом в челюсть, за который Джебому пришлось принести глубочайшие извинения (неискренние, но впечатляющие своей глубиной).

На следующее утро (совпавшее с утром действительным) Джексон проснулся уже один. Джебом после себя не оставил ни номера телефона, ни записки, даже конверс сорок первого размера не остался лежать на ступеньках отеля. После его ухода остались только знакомый, но не узнаваемый запах на подушке, и чувство какой-то незавершенности.

И, казалось бы, не первый он у него был, и не последний. Но именно это кино, с Джебомом в главной роли, Джексону захотелось посмотреть, как положено. Чтобы и с внятным началом, и с серединой, и с концом.

Не обязательно счастливым, но хоть каким-нибудь.

***

— Потуже затяни, — Джебом подходит к красному от натуги Бэмбэму и встряхивает его за широкую лямку облегчённого, но всё равно увесистого бронежилета, — разотрёшь себе всё нахрен.

— А так я задохнусь, — огрызается Бэмбэм, но ремни послушно подтягивает. Бронежилет сидит на нём всё равно не плотно, больно уж Бэмбэм тощий, Джебом недовольно цыкает, перебрасывая палочку от Чупа-чупса из одного уголка рта в другой, и отходит.

Он сам ещё не до конца собран к предстоящей тренировке, но всё продолжает постоянно отвлекаться. То на Югёма, запутавшегося в разгрузке, то на ностальгирующего не вовремя Джинёна. Джексон, распихавший по карманам стандартный для выхода в поле набор, подпрыгивает на месте пару раз, оценивая вес полной экипировки, и подходит к Джебому со спины.

— Ну ты просто курица-наседка, — он панибратски закидывает ему руку на плечо. Джебом напрягается, но руку не скидывает, только чуть отстраняется. Вероятно, это не нарушает ни одно из его правил, а может просто не хочет устраивать разборки у всех на виду. Джексон, совсем осмелев, тычет ему пальцем в щеку с торчащим кругляшом конфеты и кивает в сторону Бэмбэма:

— И как его только занесло сюда?..

Джебом, едва не подавившись от возмущения, сначала всё-таки выворачивается из-под руки, а затем глядит туда, куда указывал Джексон, и хмурится, потому что выдувающий из жвачки огромный розовый пузырь Бэмбэм крепит походную аптечку абсолютно не туда, куда нужно.

— Бэмбэм, — окрикивает он его менторским тоном, — на другую сторону! — и добавляет уже тише, — бестолочь.

Тот дергается, упускает свою жвачку изо рта и под югёмов смех остервенело приматывает коробочку с красным крестом под правую руку.

— Сбор через десять минут, — Джинён, у которого только смеющиеся глаза и выглядывают из-под закрывающей лицо маски, бросает ему под ноги набитый рюкзак и торопит, — грузись уже, опять копаешься. И где Марка носит?

— Метит территорию, — хихикает Джексон и, заметив вопрос во взгляде застегивающего на себе жилет Джебома, поясняет, — да он отлить отошёл, вон, тащится обратно уже. Давай-давай, шевелись, у нас ещё инструктаж, а у меня уже портки потные. Быстрее начнем, быстрее закончим.

Солнце печет Джексону макушку, пока широкий и высокий Скотт Хелвенстон (в прошлом самый молодой “морской котик”, а теперь один из лучших инструкторов тренингового центра) в очередной раз проговаривает суть предстоящей тренировки. Выглядит он как киношный американский военный — белозубый, голубоглазый и очень мускулистый — и Джексон никак не может отделаться от ощущения, что этот мистер Хелвенстон вот-вот обзовёт их “девочками”. Но тот обходится тоже вполне стереотипным “бойцы” и, обливаясь потом в своей наглухо застегнутой форме, вкрадчиво и медленно рассказывает об особенностях местности.

Ожидание изматывает, а азарт горячит кровь, кончики пальцев покалывает от желания вцепиться уже в привычную винтовку и бежать без малого двадцать километров по напичканному разными ловушками полигону. Марк, стоящий от него справа, тоже нетерпеливо переминается с ноги на ногу и то и дело тянется рукой в черной перчатке к кобуре на бедре.

Джексон знает, что по какой-то причине он был в продолжительном отпуске и планирует теперь как можно скорее вернуться в строй, и, может, даже заключить долгосрочный контракт здесь, в Мойоке. Джексон видел его в деле, и, как у бывшего воздушного маршала, подготовка у него что надо. Вряд ли с получением работы у него возникнут сложности.

А ещё у него, считает Джексон, полностью отсутствует чувство страха. Во время выполнения маневров на технике с неделю назад, он стрелял на полном ходу, практически полностью высунувшись из машины. Выглядело это круто, почти как кадр из боевика, но сам Джексон скорее вывалился бы из едущей машины прямо под колеса.

— В смысле “Не муляжи”? — раздается обеспокоенное. Бэмбэм, у которого в моменты волнения тайский акцент пробивается ещё сильнее, смаргивает пот с ресниц и, замучавшись держать рюкзак, скидывает его ойкнувшему Югёму на ногу. — Если противопехотка сработает, нас же на запчасти разберет.

— Не разберет, — Югём носком ботинка отпихивает рюкзак и чешет обгоревший пару дней назад нос, — они с небольшим зарядом. Но обделаться от испуга и оглохнуть на пару часов вполне реально.

— А вот патроны все боевые, — Хелвенстон кивает на стол с разложенным на нём ровными рядами разнокалиберным оружием, — так что не палите друг в друга. Разбирайте стволы и вперед на маршрут, во времени вы не ограничены, но я бы не затягивал, — он прищуривается на них и хитро улыбается, — последний рекорд прохождения — час пятьдесят две — уже год никто не может побить. Мухлевать не выйдет, сверху бдят дроны, последний пришедший проставится ящиком пива, так что пошевеливайтесь… Девочки.

Джексон закатывает глаза.

Арсенал перед ними — обзавидуешься, но брать что-то из нового и не стреляного — себе дороже, и Джексон, быстро оглядевшись, порывисто тянется к штурмовой винтовке, которую привык использовать. У неё они с Джебомом сталкиваются неловко, Джексон случайно (действительно случайно) отдавливает ему ногу и грубовато толкает плечом. Джебом насупливается, поджимает губы и, пробубнив “Бери ты”, отходит подальше в тень, делая вид, что ему всё равно. Руки он скрещивает на груди, а во взгляде его вселенская обида и недовольство.

Ну просто пятилетка, у которой отобрали любимую игрушку.

Джексон растерянно глядит на него такого надутого и почти уже готов расстаться со своей верной подругой (мама всегда учила его делиться), как Джинён весело говорит “А вот и не подеретесь” и, перехватив за дуло, протягивает Джебому свою винтовку. Такой же модели, замечает Джексон, но вроде немецкого производства: с ионизированным покрытием и текстурированной рукоятью, чтобы не скользила, если вдруг намокнут руки. Красивая.

Джебом мотает головой и перекатывает во рту конфету. Потом они многозначительно переглядываются с Джинёном, будто проводят молчаливый диалог, и Джексон, снова ощущая себя лишним, делает шаг назад и уходит с “линии связи”. За прошедшие три с небольшим недели он часто становится свидетелем таких вот безмолвных переговоров, и каждый раз его придавливает чувством не то зависти, не то ревности.

Впервые он ловит себя на мысли, что тоже хочет для себя чего-то такого, связей такой силы, при которых слова вовсе не обязательны. Хочет чего-то постоянного, стабильного, привычного. Такого же привычного, как не дающая осечек винтовка в руках и запах пороха.

Закончив обмен мыслями, Джинён выставляет ладони в защитном жесте и говорит Джебому:

— Не лезу, ладно.

И оставляет его одного подпирать стену, вернувшись туда, где Югём с выгоревшими на солнце волосами придирчиво осматривает каждый ствол и сравнивает вес, определенно выбирая что полегче. После упоминания о непобитом рекорде в глазах Югёма загорается огонь соперничества, и у Джексона нет никаких сомнений в том, кто будет бежать в первых рядах восторженным щенком. Можно было бы сказать, мол, молодо да зелено, но и Марк, перешнуровывающий ботинки надежнее, выглядит теперь ещё больше возбуждённым.

Больные. Они все тут больные. Даже мягко улыбающийся Бэмбэму Джинён, даже Джебом, усевшийся прямо на землю со скучающим видом. Все они живут от командировки к командировке. Джексон и сам такой же. Он пытался, честно пытался вылечиться, уезжал домой, жил как все по схеме дом-работа-дом, чуть не женился, но один чёрт тянет обратно. К звукам стрельбы и к тяжести автомата в руках. Это как в бородатой шутке, знакомой всем наёмникам: ты можешь уехать из Африки, но Африка никогда уже не оставит тебя. Потому что только на передовой чувствуешь себя по-настоящему живым.

Уже перед самым стартом Джексон заставляет всех встать в круг. Почему-то именно сейчас, когда их тренинг заканчивается, это хочется сделать особенно сильно, почувствовать себя частью чего-то целого. Двадцать пять дней недостаточно, чтобы понимать друг друга без слов, но достаточно, чтобы позволить прикрыть себе спину. Он вытягивает руку в центр и просит:

— Сделаем на удачу?

Джинён, улыбнувшись глазами, кладёт свою ладонь поверх, они делали так уже там, в пустыне, когда учили измождённых йеменцев доверять друг другу. Глядя на них двоих, остальные со смешками тоже подставляют руки, последним свою ладонь в перчатке с обрезанными пальцами укладывает стоящий напротив Джебом.

— Давайте хорошенько постараемся, — говорит Джексон и, не удержавшись, сначала подмигивает Джебому, а потом, прежде чем он уберет руку, звонко шлёпает своей ладонью по его сверху. Вроде мелочь, а приятно.

Первые километров пять Джексон даже не замечает. Бежит, размеренно дыша, и старается беречь силы. Метрах в двадцати впереди него несётся, как заведённый, Марк. После преодоления стены, высотой в пятиэтажку, он вырывается вперед, обогнав и Югёма, и бесконечно матерящегося по-тайски Бэмбэма, которому тяжёлыми кошками, сорвавшимися с края, прилетает по шлему. Ни того, ни другого не видать больше, но маршрут можно пройти разными путями, так что не факт, что за очередным поворотом они не выскочат перед самым носом.

Джинён с Джебомом нога в ногу бегут сильно позади, Джексон находит их глазами, когда замирает наверху стены перед спуском. То ли планируют рвануть перед самым финишем, то ли просто не считают нужным торопиться, предпочитая действовать в своём темпе. Поспешай медленно. Так, кажется, любит говорить Джинён. Говорить и делать. Джексон ни разу не видел его суетящимся или делающим что-то в спешке, как ни разу не видел его не успевшим. Никто другой так не умеет.

Поэтому, когда он встречает их обоих на зоне с мишенями, только досадливо цыкает.

— Вы как умудрились?! Вы же плелись в самом хвосте.

— Срезали чутка, — коротко отвечает Джинён, с щелчком снимает свою винтовку с предохранителя и, толком не прицелившись, сносит очередью ближайшую мишень. Всё-то у него получается.

Джебом, хлестающий воду поодаль, морщится от резкого звука. Выглядит он не таким свеженьким, как Джинён, продолжающий методично расстреливать выставленные манекены. Растрёпанный, загнанно дышащий и почему-то без защитного шлема, но с чупа-чупсом, Джебом проверяет запасные магазины для двух своих глоков и хмуро обходит Джексона.

— Не прострели мне голову случайно — бросает он и, глубоко вдохнув, ступает за Джинёном следом на полусогнутых.

Втроём среди выстроенных кирпичных стен тесновато, у них нет связи друг с другом, как в реальном бою, и Джексон и правда боится зацепить кого-нибудь ненароком. Из-за грохота выстрелов ни черта не слышно, а из-за летящих гильз и поднимающейся рыжей пыли — не видно, поэтому, когда Джексон догоняет, наконец, Джинёна за углом, то чуть не стреляет в его мутный силуэт, приняв за ещё одну цель. Джебом, вывернувший неожиданно слева, вовремя вышибает у него винтовку ногой и орёт:

— Смотри куда палишь!

И, обернувшись, зовёт:

— Джинёна! Пусти его вперёд, пусть идет, раз ему настолько невтерпеж.

Джинён в шутливой манере с полупоклоном предлагает ему нырнуть в узкий прихотливо изогнутый лабиринт первым, но Джексон, смутившись из-за глупой ошибки, лишь подбирает винтовку и бурчит:  
— Я подожду, вы же первыми пришли.

Он дает им фору в десять минут, а сам засекает время и сверяется с картой, прикидывая, где ещё можно срезать путь и прийти к финишу если не первым, то хотя бы не последним. Марк скорее всего уже километрах в четырёх до конца, если не застрял на отрезке с болотом, и должен проходить последний участок с противопехотками. Ему до конца не больше получаса при удачном раскладе.

Таймер пищит, Джексон прячет обычную бумажную карту в пакет с замком и, прислушавшись к гулким выстрелам где-то там впереди, срывается на бег. Под подошвами ботинок перекатываются и звенят гильзы, пока он, поудобнее перехватив винтовку, считает количество поворотов. Где-то тут в стене должно быть окно, если его не проворонит, то, возможно, успеет выйти из сектора даже раньше этой сладкой парочки, разряжающей обоймы метрах в пятидесяти дальше. Про лазейку эту ему вполголоса рассказывает один из парней из другой группы за завтраком, делясь впечатлениями от маршрута. Над головой с жужжанием пролетает дрон с камерой, Джексон запрокидывает голову и, стащив маску, показывает ей язык.

Узкое темное окно, больше похожее на обычную дыру в стене, находится ровно там, где должно. Джексон ныряет в него и, спотыкаясь об отдельные кирпичи, несется туда, где на земле лежит яркая полоса света. Чувство восторга затапливает его с головой, когда он выбегает наружу и понимает, что не только избавился от необходимости петлять по лабиринту, но и искусственное зловонное болото, которым их стращала другая команда в столовой с утра, не будет проблемой.

Веревочный мостик шатается под ногами и норовит опрокинуть Джексона в вонючую темно-зеленую жижу внизу. Болото должно быть неглубоким, но окунуться в него всё равно не хотелось бы, на такой жаре грязь запечется моментально, и и так тяжёлая амуниция станет совсем неподъёмной.

К заминированному участку Джексон подбирается с северной стороны. Тут нет чужих следов, потому что никто из его группы не знает о короткой дороге. Поле готовят каждый раз заново, обходят с собаками, меняют расположение коробок с зарядом и оставляют на пару дней отдохнуть. Джексон глубоко вдыхает, стараясь унять внутренний мандраж, который бывает только на финишной прямой, и, приглядываясь к каждому холмику, к каждой неестественной яме, шагает.

Страха нет, он знает, что даже если ошибется, отделается испугом и, может, лопнувшей подошвой ботинок. Но очков ему это не прибавит. Джексон старается не торопиться, но в какой-то момент понимает, что почти бежит, просто огибая все подозрительные места. У рюкзака не вовремя ослабли лямки, и теперь на каждом шагу он чувствительно бумкается о спину и впивается чем-то твердым, что поменяло свое положение внутри из-за тряски. Мешает. Хочется поправить, и Джексон уже начинает притормаживать, как рядом раздается удивлённый высокий вскрик. Марк, по пояс вымазанный в болотной грязи и вовсе без рюкзака, налетает на него сбоку и быстро притягивает к себе за ремень разгрузки.

— Во-первых, — кое-как выговаривает он, — смотри под ноги. А во-вторых, ты как так быстро дошёл до сюда, и почему чистый?!

Сначала Джексон, как велено, опускает взгляд вниз, где, даже не до конца зарытая, торчит пластиковая крышка нажимной мины. Вот же олух. И только после этого с широкой улыбкой отвечает тяжело дышащему Марку:

— Смухлевал. А я думал, ты уже всё. Побил рекорд.

— Болото, — он морщится, сбивает подсохший кусок грязи с высокого ботинка и кивком предлагает пошевеливаться, — Югём тоже там застрял где-то. Хрен знает куда он дел Бэмбэма, но последний раз, когда видел его, он был один. И орал. Кажется, на арабском. Лишь бы не утопил его случайно…

Джексон ржет и прибавляет ходу, чтобы не отстать от Марка, бегущего налегке. Заметно, что он тоже порядком устал и черпает силы исключительно из нежелания проигрывать. И груз лишний Марк скинул где-то вероятно тоже из-за этого, в настоящем бою так делают только в крайних случаях, а тут, на игре, вполне можно и сжульничать.

Впереди, если приглядеться, уже маячат крыши административных зданий, а значит им осталось всего ничего. Джексон стискивает зубы и тоже сбрасывает прямо на ходу рюкзак, винтовку, тяжелую разгрузку. Рядом с грохотом подпрыгивает потревоженная всё-таки «лягушка» и со всеми положенными звуковыми эффектами обдает их пахнущим порохом дымом вместо осколков. Марк, испугавшись, сбивается с темпа, неловко оступается и, матерясь, пропахивает носом пару метров вперед.

Джексон борется сам с собой: помочь ему подняться или воспользоваться случаем и обогнать. Но Марк решает дилемму ещё до того, как Джексон тормозит около него. Тяжело перевернувшись на спину и ощупывая лодыжку, он сквозь зубы рычит:

— Топай давай, всё по-честному. Встретимся на финише.

Последние метров триста даются особенно легко, открывается второе дыхание, а явственно слышимые шаги нагоняющего его Марка ещё больше подгоняют и не позволяют замедлиться. Хотя и лёгкие горят огнём, и ноги уже гудят невозможно, Джексон упрямо движется вперёд, туда, где виднеется медпункт со звёздно-полосатым флагом на крыше.

— Час пятьдесят пять, — оповещает его Хелвенстон и хлопает ободряюще по спине, когда Джексон подходит к нему и отказывается от осмотра медика, — если бы не твое рыцарство на стрельбище, то взял бы рекорд. О, а вот и ещё один подоспел.

Весь в пыли и обливающийся потом Марк бежит, практически не касаясь земли, и Джексон с радостными воплями выходит к нему навстречу, раскрыв объятия. Марк влетает в него и, задыхаясь, первым делом спрашивает:

— Успел?

— Нихрена! — смеётся Джексон и треплет его, не на шутку разочарованного, по мокрым волосам, — да черт с ними с рекордами. Ой, смотри, Джинён вроде тащится. Вот ненормальный, он в полной экипировке.

Марк оборачивается и лыбится:

— И с Югёмом на хвосте. Ставлю двадцатку на то, что Югём его обгонит у самого финиша.

— Джинён его сделает, — Джексон бьёт своим кулаком по подставленному кулаку Марка и, глотнув воды из фляжки, орёт, — Джинёна, я поставил на твою победу двадцать баксов, поднажми!

Югём, видимо, от возмущения, прибавляет ходу и, когда до конца остаётся метров тридцать, подло подрезает Джинёна под поддерживающие вопли Марка.

— Давай-давай-давай! — Джексон подпрыгивает на месте, — дави его!

Джексон уже думает, что с двадцаткой придется распрощаться, но тут, явно из последних сил, до того, как Югём пересекает условную черту финиша, Джинён хватает его за рюкзак сзади и дёргает назад. Югём валится на спину с высоким визгом, переходящим в брань (действительно арабскую), а Джинён демонстративно прогулочным шагом подходит к Джексону и хлопает своими ладонями по его, а после, протянув руку, поднимает на ноги злобно пыхтящего, похожего на муми-тролля Югёма.

Джинён сдирает шлем с маской, мотает головой медикам, мол, помощь не нужна, и, переведя дыхание, спрашивает:

— Марк?

— Нет, — хвалится Джексон, высунув язык, и передаёт ему фляжку с остатками воды, — но три минуты не хватило до рекорда. Если бы я вас с Джебомом не пропустил вперёд, то успел бы. Кстати, о птичках, где Джебом? Вы же нос к носу шли. И Бэмбэм пропал…

Джинён, стаскивающий с себя жилет, прыскает:

— Он в своём репертуаре. Поторопился и увяз по уши. Буквально.

— А мы с Бэмбэмом разошлись в лабиринте, — угрюмый Югём садится прямо на землю и начинает счищать руками с подошвы налипшую грязь, — он всё про какое-то окно говорил…

— Тогда ждём, — Джексон хмыкает понятливо и, спрятавшись в тень от медпункта, тоже садится и вытягивает вперёд гудящие ноги.

— Что? Сотню разыграем? Кто на кого ставит? — Марк плюхается рядом. — Бэм наверняка обгонит.

— За Бэма, — кивает Югём и тоже уползает в тень, — он упрямый и выносливый, хоть и выглядит тощим. И целеустремлённый очень, так просто не сдастся.

— За хёна, — говорит с теплой улыбкой Джинён, щурясь на солнце, вокруг глаз его появляются морщинки, делая его одновременно и старше, и по-ребячески шутливым, — он же мне уши открутит, если узнает, что я поставил не на него.

— Такие лопухи открутишь, как же, — ворчит Югём и тянется пнуть его, — ну и говнюк же ты, Пак Джинён.

— Эй, — голос у Джинёна становится ниже и холоднее, — я тебе хён, вообще-то, повежливее.

— Это вы там в своей Корее парьтесь с формами вежливости, а тут не надо мне мозги пудрить. Говорю, как хочу.

— В смысле “в своей”? — цепляется Джексон за фразу, — ты что, не кореец?

— Технически, — Югём, застеснявшись отчего-то, трёт кончик носа и очень нехотя тянет, — но родился и вырос я в Джидде, родители там работали при посольстве. И по-арабски говорю лучше, чем по-корейски на самом деле. Вот, — он поднимает на Джинёна взгляд, — не научен я “хёнить”, понятно?

Вот, значит, откуда этот акцент его странный, так не похожий на обычный корейский, и арабская ругань, думает Джексон, а вслух говорит:

— Ну, по твоему носу сразу понятно было, что ты откуда-то с тех земель. Вон какой он выдающийся у тебя.

И хихикает, пытаясь увернуться от брошенной в него перчатки. Джинён ржет над ними, прикрыв улыбающийся рот ладонью, а Марк, приложив руки козырьком к глазам, оповещает:

— Вдвоем идут, нога в ногу. Джексон, твой выбор? Джебом или Бэмбэм?

Джексон оборачивается туда, куда глядит, прищурившись, Марк. И правда нога в ногу. И оба одинаково чёрные от болотной грязи с головы до подошв высоких ботинок. Купались они вдвоем там, что ли?

— Эй, Джебом! — кричит Джексон, вставая со своего места, — если придёшь последним, то я потрачу сотню впустую! Тебе придется извиниться за это! На коленях и очень искренне, ясно?

Джебом спотыкается и, кажется, действительно начинает перебирать ногами шустрее, стараясь обогнать Бэмбэма.

— Господи, Джексон, — шипит Джинён рядом и отвешивает ему хороший подзатыльник, — следи за языком, тут же люди.

— А что я такого сказал? Каждый думает в меру своей испорченности, — невозмутимо пожимает плечами Джексон, — зато смотри какой эффект! Глядишь, и мы с тобой по лишней сотне хапнем.

— Бро! — Югём размахивает руками, как мельница, когда эти двое подбираются совсем близко, — за Таиланд! За маму! За семью!

Бэмбэм лыбится ему, на его тёмном от грязи лице ничего и не видать больше, кроме этой сияющей улыбки, и пропускает какую-то кочку под ногами. Но, прежде чем падает, Джебом ловит его за шиворот и, встряхнув как котёнка, перекидывает через линию, криво прочерченную Югёмом пяткой на песке для удобства. Бэмбэм, всё-таки не устояв, бухается коленями и ладонями на землю. Выглядит он измученным и уставшим настолько, будто больше не встанет никогда уже.

Джебом присаживается рядом и треплет его по мокрым светлым волосам и загорелому блестящему от пота затылку. Дыхание у него тоже сбито, и он то и дело надсадно кашляет, грозясь выплюнуть лёгкие, но всё равно кажется жизнеспособнее Бэмбэма с трясущимися руками.

— Давай, поднимайся, нельзя сидеть, — говорит он Бэмбэму сипло, а потом, встав нетвердо, мрачно размазывает пыль по красному лицу и хмыкает, — ну, что, кто какое пиво предпочитает?

Бэмбэм булькает что-то, закашливается и блюёт Джебому прямо на ботинки.

Им не дают ни переодеться, ни отмыться, только отпаивают чем-то сладким и пахучим зелёного Бэмбэма и уводят сразу под тент на разбор полётов. Хелвенстон скупо и жёстко проходится по всем, показывая на экране громоздкого ноутбука записи с самыми вопиющими ошибками, вроде той, когда Джексон чуть-чуть не подстрелил Джинёна.

Больше всего достаётся занявшему сразу три стула и стащившему изгвазданные Бэмбэмом ботинки Джебому. Его отчитывают и за то, что сошёл с рекомендованной тропы на болоте, и за то, что вернулся за застрявшим там же Бэмбэмом. Все знают, если в группе во время операции кто-то ранен, то нужно покинуть место боя, не помогая другим. Основная задача наёмника — спасти себя.

Джебому, судя по всему, глубоко плевать на все эти их правила, он, кажется, и вовсе не слушает нотации, а смотрит внимательно куда-то вдаль. Когда Хелвенстон переходит к перечислению его удачных решений, Джебом вдруг соскакивает с места и, зачем-то поклонившись, невнятно извиняется на корейском и выбегает из-под тента, так и не обувшись. Форменная куртка его тоже остаётся одиноко висеть на спинке стула.

— В туалет он, что ли, сорвался? — Марк недоуменно провожает его взглядом. — Так приперло, что ботинки забыл, бедняга.  
Все смеются, Хелвенстон неодобрительно качает головой и, постучав пальцами по клавишам, запускает следующий видеоряд. На записи мелькает светлая макушка Югёма, Джексон пытается сфокусироваться на ней, пытается сконцентрироваться на хриплом голосе Хелвенстона, но усталость всё-таки берет своё, внимание рассеивается, и очень клонит в сон. Джексон зевает и отворачивается от экрана к полю, по которому бежал каких-то полчаса назад.

А теперь по нему почему-то несется на всех парах Джебом, сверкая голыми пятками. Мчится он так, как не бежал во время прохождения маршрута, его белая майка маячит уже достаточно далеко, хотя времени прошло всего ничего. С Джексона тут же слетает сонливость.

— Какого хрена он вытворяет?!

— Ищет кустики побольше? — отзывается Марк. — Куда его черти несут, он же голый совсем, вот больной…

— Может, вспомнил, что лишнего выкинул? — неуверенно тянет Бэмбэм, — он всё сбрасывал с себя где-то на середине поля.

Джинён, который, кажется, тоже успел задремать, вскакивает с места, его стул с грохотом опрокидывается.

— Он же босиком…

С Джинёном вместе они выбегают наружу, Джексон на ходу застегивает куртку и наматывает на голову платок.

— Джебом! — орут они в два голоса. — Стой!

Джебом и правда останавливается метрах в трехстах, но вряд ли из-за их криков, он стаскивает вдруг с себя майку, опускается на корточки и так замирает.

Хелвенстон, тоже вышедший из-под тента, встаёт с Джексоном рядом и, сдвинув кепку со лба, задумчиво спрашивает:

— Его что, по голове часто били? Там же мины везде, а он разутый и раздетый.

— Хён всегда такой был, — Джинён топчется на месте, будто не зная, куда себя деть, — делает, что вздумается. Надо заставить его дождаться кого-то, туда-то он дошёл без приключений, а вот обратно...

— Ну, пока что он стоит, — Джексон щурится, вглядываясь вдаль, — чего его только туда понесло.

— Давайте собаку к нему отправим? — предлагает Марк, — она его выведет.

— Это долго, он скорее всего не будет ждать столько на жаре, — говорит Джексон, возвращается под тент, где стоят наскоро протертые джебомовы ботинки, и быстрым шагом направляется к так и сидящему застывшей статуей Джебому, — я отнесу ему обувь. И все ваши пожелания.

Он добирается до него целую вечность, хотя, казалось бы, вот он — рукой подать. Забитые мышцы на ногах поддаются неохотно и жгутся изнутри на каждом шаге. Джебом, когда до него остаётся метров сто, встаёт в полный рост, отступает немного назад и снова замирает истуканом. Поза его выглядит неестественно-напряжённой, Джексон замедляется и, прочистив горло, кричит во весь голос:

— Только не говори мне, что ты наступил на неё, придурок!

На самом деле всё, что он хочет, чтобы Джебом как-нибудь огрызнулся сейчас, но тот только послушно молчит.

Молчание — знак согласия? Или не услышал? Или решил подержать интригу шутки ради? Джексону казалось, что не в его привычке так вот глупо шутить, но правда в том, что он всё равно недостаточно хорошо знает Джебома, неделя в Нью-Йорке и месяц здесь, в Мойоке, не сделали его экспертом в его чувстве юмора.

Джексон выдыхает шумно носом и, поправив сумку, перекинутую через плечо, прибавляет опять ходу. Подойдя совсем близко к так и стоящему к нему голой спиной Джебому, он рычит:

— Ты ебанутый!

— Стой, где стоишь, и остынь, — Джебом даже не оборачивается на него, — на три часа ещё одна лежит, не наступи.

— Да хрен с ней, я, в отличие от тебя, обутый. Тебе что, пальцы на ногах лишние?

— Да не дёргайся ты, — ворчливо бурчит Джебом себе под нос и возится с чем-то, стараясь не переносить вес на другую ногу.

— Не дёргаюсь, — упирает руки в бока, бросает сумку поодаль и переводит дыхание, — на «разгрузочную» нарвался?

— Да я не тебе, но ты тоже не шевелись — отвлечённо роняет Джебом и опять с чем-то копошится, где-то очень рядом раздается придушенное мявканье, над головой стремительно пролетают две крикливые чайки, в их верещании чудится отчётливое “Идиот”. — Наверное, на разгрузочную, раз до сих пор не сдетонировала...

Джексон, терзаемый беспокойством, тщательно выбирает место, куда наступить, встает практически вплотную и почему-то шепотом произносит:

— «Манёвр Шумана» или мне попробовать подлезть вместо тебя? В любом случае рванет...

— Вместо меня, — так же тихо отвечает Джебом, — на счет “три”?

— Один, — считает Джексон, приближается на полшага и кладёт ладонь Джебому на твёрдый, горячий живот, вздымающийся от размеренного глубокого дыхания.

— Два, — выдыхает Джебом и аккуратно начинает сдвигаться в сторону, уступая место для ноги Джексона.

— Три!

Зажмурившись, Джексон спихивает Джебома влево, а сам быстро подставляет свою ступню вместо его. Он готов и к оглушающему хлопку, и к боли, но спустя двадцать-тридцать-сорок секунд ничего не происходит, и они оба резко выдыхают облегчённо.

— В сумке твои ботинки, — он оборачивается, — переобувайся и…

Джексон запинается на полуфразе, потому что раздетый по пояс, обгоревший на солнце и ужасно занятый Джебом пытается сладить с молодой и очень строптивой кошкой, наскоро спеленатой майкой. Он самозабвенно тискает её, заворачивая в ткань плотнее, и, кажется, даже мурчит ей что-то утешающее в процессе, хотя мелкая тварь раздирает в кровь ему руки.

Опешив, Джексон сходит с места, забыв обо всём на свете, потому что…

— Ты так за кошкой драпанул?!

Джебом растерянно смотрит на него, потом на так и не взорвавшуюся мину, подглядывающую за ними торчащим из земли зелёным уголком с издевательским клеймом «У», затем на вырывающуюся кошку и молча, быстро отходит к сумке. Он топчется около неё беспомощно, пока Джексон не вытряхивает наружу его ботинки и с силой не отбирает притихшую тут же животину.

— Если бы она напоролась на мину даже с малым зарядом, то её бы точно на запчасти разобрало, как Бэмбэм выразился, — оправдывается Джебом, зашнуровывая ботинки на стёртых и наверняка болящих ногах. Выбившиеся из хвостика волосы занавешивают его смущённое донельзя лицо. Очень странно видеть его таким: раздосадованным и пристыженным.

— Ничего бы с ней не случилось, — фыркает Джексон, подняв кошку к самому носу, — она не такая бестолковая, как ты. И у неё, в отличие от тебя, девять жизней. Ух, глазищи какие!

— Ни у кого не может быть девять жизней, — отрезает Джебом, разогнувшись, — держи её крепче или отдавай обратно. Не хватало ещё, чтобы сбежала.

— Сначала снять помоги, — Джексон прижимает кошку одной рукой, а второй начинает расстёгивать нагретые солнцем пуговицы, — ты красный весь уже, ещё немного, и кожа слезать начнет. Накинь на себя, пока не доберёмся.

— Дай её мне, неудобно же.

— С чего ты решил, что это “она”? — Джексон передает бережно кошку и, стащив с себя китель, надевает его на плечи Джебома. Китель им с кошкой явно узковат и тесноват, но они в нём не на парад идти собираются, а для короткой прогулки и так сгодится.

— Бубенцов нет... — отвечает по-детски Джебом, морщится и поводит плечами, — шею щекочет что-то.

— Нежный какой, — Джексон подворачивает выбившийся ярлычок на вороте и не очень аккуратно перетягивает его волосы резинкой заново в кривоватый хвост, собрав повыше.

Взгляд цепляется за темные точки родинок на скуле, над губой, на шее. На груди, кажется, тоже были, и на руке у локтя, Джексон касается пальцами тех, что виднеются на изгибе шеи, и так и не убирает ладонь, пряча пальцы под воротником.

— Слышал от кого-то, что человеку с большим количеством родинок сопутствует удача.

— А ещё это указывает на повышенный риск возникновения рака кожи, — Джебом отшатывается раздраженно. — Какая ещё удача? Ты же видел мою спину и руки. Вечно все шишки на меня валятся...

— Шрамы — это почетные знаки, — Джексон заправляет ему за ухо непослушную выбившуюся прядь, — знаки, свидетельствующие о твоей смелости.

— Глупости, — Джебом опускает взгляд и легонько гладит затихшую у него на руках кошку, — не отваги.

— Пусть так, — стерев темное пятно с его щеки, Джексон заставляет на себя посмотреть и медленно произносит, — но ты всё ещё живой. Это ли не удача?


	3. Chapter 3

Хелвенстон заходит к ним ближе к полуночи. В любой другой день они бы уже все спали, как убитые, но уже завтра самолёты унесут их в разные концы земного шара.

— Пакуетесь? — спрашивает он после деликатного стука костяшками пальцев о косяк.

— Так точно, — Джексон пыхтит и, резко дернув за собачку замка, всё-таки застегивает туго набитый чемодан Бэмбэма. Бэмбэм, кажется, решил увезти с собой домой всю Америку в подарок родне.

— Уже поздно, так что не буду ходить вокруг да около, — Хелвенстон переступает порог, неопределённо глядя на бэмбэмов леопардовый чемодан, — у меня есть для вас предложение о работе. Сроки максимально сжатые, так что вы имеете полное право отказаться. Но оплата достойная.

— О чём речь? — Джебом, намазанный толстым слоем крема от солнечных ожогов, аккуратно сползает с развороченной кровати, — и где?

— Спасение заложников, — держит паузу, — Йемен. Вылет завтра вечером.

В комнате становится тихо, только пружины кровати скрипят, когда Югём начинает спускаться со второго яруса, вдарив стоящему рядом Джинёну пяткой. В Йемене обстановка так себе, там можно нарваться не только на хуситов и военных, но и на обычных измученных затяжной войной гражданских. Джексон до сих пор с содроганием вспоминает те полгода в пустыне, но отказываться от работы, которая сама идёт в руки, будет глупо.

— Если интересно, то идёмте в аудиторию, там сподручнее будет обсудить детали, — Хелвенстон мотает головой, предлагая следовать за ним, и уходит в темноту коридора.

Мимо Джексона быстро проходят взбудораженные Бэмбэм с Югёмом, Марк суетится, засовывая в рюкзак майку, и тоже выбегает следом. Джинён выглядит нерешительным, он, наверное, как и сам Джексон, хорошо помнит их совместный контракт. Они даже не должны были воевать там, только обучать основам йеменских добровольцев с испуганными взглядами, но всё равно много чего успели тогда.

— Поедешь? — спрашивает он, подойдя ближе.

— Почему нет, — Джексон пожимает плечами, — сейчас это не полгода, а месяц максимум. К тому же нам не нужно привыкать друг к другу, это сократит время подготовки операции вдвое. Сделаем быстро дело и уедем домой.

— Джебом? — Джинён оборачивается, — ты?

Тот отходит к окну и скрещивает руки на груди, разглядывая свои заклеенные пластырями ступни.

— Я пас, — отказывается Джебом дрогнувшим немного голосом и поднимает на них глаза, — не поеду.

Это бесит. И поза его, и звучание голоса, и взгляд, полный досады и сожаления от невозможности поехать. Хочет ведь, не спрашивал бы о подробностях, если не хотел.

— Ты это из-за меня? — Джексон прищуривается, — из-за меня не хочешь ехать?

— Ты не центр вселенной, Джексон, — Джебом зло вскидывает подбородок, — у меня, знаешь ли, могут быть и другие планы.

— Хён, — Джинён, почуяв, что пахнет жаренным, шагает между ними, — не кипятись. Сыни, оставь ты...

— Да какие у тебя планы? Я слышал, о чем вы говорили утром с Марком, нет у тебя планов никаких! Почему тогда отказываешься?

— Тебе не кажется, что это не твоё дело?

— Хватит! — рявкает Джинён и устало прикрывает глаза ладонью. — Вы, оба, брейк.

Они его, должно быть, порядком достали за этот месяц со своими странными недоссорами, в которых каждому хочется укусить побольнее, но не смертельно, а так, чтобы просто оставить след-напоминание о себе. Или всё же это флирт? Джексон и сам не знает, как назвать их с Джебомом нынешний стиль общения. Между ними определенно что-то происходит, но этому “что-то” всё ещё нет какого-то названия. Слишком близко для простых коллег, но далековато для друзей. Наверное, для такого и придумали в соцсетях статус “Всё сложно”.

Эпизод трёхлетней давности скорее всё сделал сложнее, чем могло было быть, встреться они впервые тут. Сценарий их фильма, уверен Джексон, был бы другим, привычным, похожим больше на тот, которому они следуют с Джинёном или Марком. Но проблематично начать всё с начала, когда у вас уже была середина, но не было конца.

Возможно, действительно было бы лучше, разойдись они с Джебомом здесь по разным концам света, но Джексон отчаянно хочет, чтобы они обязательно сделали дело все вместе, потому что уже миллион лет, с самого окончания службы в армии, не чувствовал себя частью чего-то.

— Это из-за меня, да? — Джинён вскарабкивается на подоконник, у которого стоит Джебом. Они касаются плечами, и крем пачкает рукав черной футболки Джинёна. — Пять лет прошло.

— А я всё тот же, — выдыхает Джебом и как-то весь обмякает, он тоже взгромождается на широкий подоконник, поджимает под себя ноги и облокачивается спиной о стекло.

— Но то было просто случайностью, — говорит Джексон, угадывая, о чём они, — забудь уже, со всеми бывает.

На подоконнике ему нет места, и он просто подкатывает чемодан Бэмбэма поближе и усаживается на него. Перед носом торчат коленки Джинёна, и Джексон упирается в них подбородком.

— Ты рассказал ему?! — возмущается Джебом и звонко шлепает Джинёна по бедру, — какого хрена?

— В общих чертах, — он морщится, — не дерись.

— Так в чем проблема?

Джинён с Джебомом переглядываются, наверняка опять устанавливают свою телепатическую связь. Судя по залегшей вертикальной складке между широкими бровями Джинёна, диалог у них происходит такой себе.

Джексон умирает от любопытства.

— Я выстрелил тогда, потому что испугался, — скороговоркой выговаривает Джебом, нервно выдергивая какую-то нитку из своих штанов, — за Джинёна. И приказ нарушил. Нападавшего нужно было взять живым, Джинён пытался уговорить его сдаться, был совсем безоружным, а я следил за ними в прицел с крыши.

— У парня нож был, — нехотя продолжает Джинён, когда Джебом так и умолкает, — он думал, что успеет пырнуть меня и дать дёру. Но у Джебома сдали нервы раньше.

— Я помню только, как он замахивается, — Джебом глухо бумкается затылком об окно, когда запрокидывает голову. — И всё. Палец на спусковом крючке, звук выстрела и боль в плече от отдачи. Парень умер на месте. Ещё и Джинёна зацепило. А я, в итоге, даже выговора не получил.

— Но ты всё сделал правильно, — Джексон тянет задумчиво, — плохой парень обезврежен, заложники спасены, а ранение Джинёна — случайность, не более.

— И я ему так говорю! — Джинён, забывшись, дёргает ногами, и его коленка больно бьёт Джексона в лицо. Ойкнув, он растирает ему шершавой ладонью место удара. — Цел?

— Да, нормально, — хрипит Джексон и ощупывает ушибленную челюсть, — до свадьбы заживёт.

Джебом неопределённо фыркает. Джексон хватает его за торчащую пятку и дёргает, заставляя сползти с подоконника.

— И что это за скептическое выражение лица? Я, между прочим, почти женился.

— Почти? — Джинён приподнимает брови. — Что, невеста сбежала, узнав о нью-йоркской кореянке? Её можно понять.

— Да при чем тут Джебом…

Повисает тишина. Джексон поднимает глаза на Джебома, Джинён, давясь смехом, прячется за ладонями. Джебом смотрит сначала на одного, затем на другого, и прищуривается.

— Вы — два сапога — пара! Сплетники!

— Да я только в общих чертах, — ржёт Джексон и, когда получает по голове ещё раз, пищит, — ну, ладно, хватит тебе! Идемте, нас же ждут.

Он поднимается с чемодана, подбирает кем-то брошенную майку с пола и швыряет её Джебому. Тот крутит её в руках и откладывает.

— Я не смешиваю работу и личное, — говорит Джебом хмуро, — это как, знаете, хирурги никогда не оперируют знакомых. Сложно быть рациональным, когда твоего друга держат на прицеле.

— Мы собираемся туда, где, если твоего боевого товарища держат на мушке, ты должен стрелять, — Джексон убирает чемодан с дороги, — не думая.

— Хён, поехали, — Джинён тоже спрыгивает на пол, — нам нужен снайпер, которому все мы доверяем.

Джебом глубоко вдыхает, замирает так ненадолго, а потом, скорчив недовольную мину, с обречённым стоном выдыхает:

— Придется постричься.

***

Из прогретого йеменским солнцем вертолёта Джексон буквально вываливается, потому что ноги, затёкшие ещё в самолёте часов пять назад, отказываются идти. Да и спина ноет от долгого неподвижного сидения. Старость, что ли? Или это всё из-за продолжительного перерыва между командировками? Отвык.

Сзади его пихает такой же скрипящий всеми суставами, помятый со сна Джебом. На голове дурацкая черная панама, которую он придерживает рукой, чтобы не снесло ветром, во рту — только-только распакованный чупа-чупс. Джебом спит и перелёт из Шарлотты до Саны, и три часа ожидания вертолёта, и сорок минут полёта на вертушке, и теперь никак не может до конца проснуться.

Убежавшие вперёд Бэмбэм с Югёмом уже о чем-то эмоционально переговариваются с местными военными. Йеменцы смотрят на высоченного, пёстрого Югёма одновременного с удивлением и недоумением. Оно и понятно: по-арабски он говорит и правда лучше, чем по-корейски. Не то чтобы Джексон много понимает в арабском, но речь Югёма быстрая и уверенная, без пауз на подумать.

Горячий ветер поднимает ржавого цвета песок и бросает в лицо, Джексон прикрывает глаза сгибом локтя, но помогает это мало, он всё равно проникает всюду и заставляет чесаться. Не скучал Джексон по пустыне, вот уж точно не скучал.

— Полон рот опять, — раздаётся сбоку недовольно, — и ботинки.

Джинён отплёвывается и морщится, руки у него заняты сумками: своей, Югёма и Бэмбэма. Опять продул им в камень-ножницы-бумага. Джексон отбирает у него один из рюкзаков и замечает, что огромный чемодан Бэмбэма с ними не полетел. Вместо него — вместительный клетчатый саквояж, в который самого Бэмбэма целиком запихнуть можно. Вроде модный, брендовый, небось подарок щедрого Югёма.

— Не надо было соглашаться, раз песка в трусах боишься, — пробегает мимо них Марк и наскакивает на заскучавшего в сторонке Бэмбэма.

На них смотрят с подозрением, иностранцев тут вообще не любят, не только наёмников, и они, на самом деле, сильно рискуют нарваться на неприятности. Пусть даже компании и удалось договориться с этой военной базой принять их на время, пообещав большую поставку продовольствия, медикаментов и оружия, приветливее йеменцев это не сделало.

Но деваться всё равно некуда: ближайшая американская база на Юге у побережья, а это далековато от места проведения операции. Район здесь проблемный, как, впрочем, и весь Йемен последние лет восемь, так что то, что им разрешили остаться за высоким забором — считай удача.

— Джексон? Какого черта тебя опять сюда занесло? Соскучился по местным жукам?

— Юсуф! — Джексон улыбается и толкает отвлекшегося на что-то Джинёна в плечо, — смотри, кто нас встречает! — и потом говорит Юсуфу, — по твоей кислой физиономии соскучился! Иди сюда!

Всегда выглядящий печальным Юсуф за те полтора года, что Джексон его не видел, похудел и осунулся ещё сильнее. Так и не скажешь, что ему едва за тридцать: глаза у него измученного жизнью старика. Он здорово помог им с Джинёном тогда, выполняя работу переводчика. Английский у него, конечно, отвратительный, но явно лучше, чем арабский Джексона или Джинёна. Юсуф был самым старшим среди добровольцев, и зашуганная йеменская молодёжь, хоть и нехотя, но слушала его.

— Вот это вы отъелись! — смеётся Юсуф, похлопывая Джексона по спине, — Джинён, честное слово, ты вырос в два раза!

— Есть такое, — смутившись, произносит Джинён и жмёт ему руку, — ты наш провожатый?

— И провожатый, и надзиратель, и консультант. Больше некому, сами понимаете, — он кивает головой, приглашая следовать за собой. — Советую никому не мозолить глаза лишний раз, ваше племя тут не жалуют. Давеча у нас итальянцы гостили, так без происшествий не обошлось. С бабами нашими руки стали распускать, ловеласы...

— У вас женщины в личном составе? Или медики?

— Баб хватает и в строю, и в госпитале, — Юсуф неопределенно машет рукой куда-то в сторону, — у них отдельное здание со своей мечетью, живут как принцессы.

Джексон на полдороге спохватывается, что они, заболтавшись, оставили остальных торчать перед главным корпусом, но когда оборачивается, находит медленно ползущих за ними Марка с Джебомом и быстро нагоняющих Бэмбэма с Югёмом.

— Давайте подождём их, — просит он и рукавом обтирает льющийся градом пот по лицу, — а то свернут ещё не туда.

— Интересная у вас компания, — тянет Юсуф, поправляя когда-то бывшую белой повязку на голове, — особенно вон тот птенец пестроперый интересный. Чирикает по нашему, как на родном, в диалектах только путается.

— Югём — кореец, но в Саудовской Аравии рос, оттуда и язык знает, — Джинён перебрасывает с одного плеча на другое поклажу, — а тот, что с ним рядом — таец.

— Американцы в группе есть?

— Только Марк, — отзывается Джексон, — с красной сумкой. А что?

— Передайте ему, чтобы не болтал лишнего. Его соотечественники в прошлом году много шума наделали, у многих погибли семьи. А йеменцы — народ горячий, сам знаете.

— Он и так молчаливый, — кивает Джинён, — с ним проблем не будет.

— А с кем будет? — тут же цепляется Юсуф. — Со шляпником?

— Со шляпником? — прыскает Джексон, — при нём так не скажи, Джебом у нас с очень тонкой душевной организацией. — он замечает, как напрягся Юсуф, — да расслабься, он мирный, лишний раз не петушится.

Дождавшись всех, Юсуф ведёт их дальше мимо старых, явно угнанных у кого-то турецких бронемашин, площадки для строевой и ровными рядками выстроенных наспех длинных бараков. Джексон с Джинёном жили в похожих в пустыне, дышать там невозможно, даже ночью всё равно внутри этих коробок не продохнуть. Поэтому, когда они добираются до обычного для этой местности двухэтажного каменного дома с натянутыми на узкие окна зелеными сетками вместо стёкол, выдыхает с облегчением. Если приглядеться, то в некоторых местах можно заметить остатки белой ажурной росписи и следы от пуль.

— Что тут было раньше? — спрашивает Джинён, вслед за Юсуфом шагая внутрь огороженного камуфляжной сеткой двора. — Что-то вроде родового поместья?

— Да, до войны здесь клан целый жил. Уехали они лет пять назад, как бомбить рядом стали и днем, и ночью. Большинство построек разобрали да растащили ещё до того, как власти развернули здесь базу. Так что это остатки былой роскоши, — Юсуф толкает скрипящую рассохшуюся деревянную дверь, — ну, в общем, вот ваши пенаты. Те, кто держат вас за поводки, расстарались, даже холодильник завезли и пару баллонов с газом для кухни. Итальянцы когда были, ели со всеми в столовой да рожи кривили. Распаковывайтесь пока, через два часа собираемся в главном штабе, обсудим подробности дела.

***

— Две недели назад члены агрессивно настроенного племени Аль-Абдулла совершили нападение на небольшой полевой госпиталь с медиками-волонтерами в двух километрах от Эль-Хазма, — сухо излагает факты представитель йеменского правительства. Неуместно пухлый и прилизанный в своём деловом костюме Хишам Шараф Абдулла (не имеющий никакого отношения к выше названному племени) показывает на экране ноутбука кадры со спутника и чудовищно потеет. — Спустя сутки были отпущены все находящиеся внутри йеменцы в количестве пятнадцати человек. Среди них были врачи и пациенты, их погрузили ночью в джипы и отвезли в столичную больницу. В плену продолжают удерживать только иностранцев: граждане США, Германии, Франции и Кореи. Всего семь человек, четверо из них — женщины. О количестве боевиков никто точно сказать не может, кто-то утверждает, что нападавших было семеро, кто-то, что десять.

— Что хотят? — Джексон слизывает соль с губ и двигается левее, куда попадает едва прохладный ветерок от вентилятора. Джебом рядом пытается отползти и почти валится с узкой неудобной лавки, Джексон придерживает его за бедро рукой, подтаскивает ближе да так и оставляет ладонь поверх. Горячее бедро под рукой напрягается, Джебом нахмуривается, но старается всем видом своим показать, что ничего не происходит. Он бросает короткий взгляд на сидящих через проход Югёма и Бэмбэма и, чтобы, наверное, им не было видно этого безобразия, закидывает ногу на ногу, придавливая руку Джексона.

— Парочку джипов и выпустить из тюрьмы арестованных в прошлом году старших представителей племени.

— И в чём проблема? — Югём, обмахивающийся распечатками, вскидывает брови, — у вас тут трижды на неделе такие захваты, мы-то вам зачем? Достаточно удовлетворить требования, и можно мирно расходиться.

— Ты прав, ситуация стандартная, но не совсем, — подаёт голос Юсуф, сидящий поодаль, — выпускать из тюрьмы некого.

— В смысле?

— В прямом. Они умерли от какой-то заразы ещё полгода назад, понятия не имею, почему не сообщили общине сразу.

— Так вы боитесь, что, узнав эти новости, похитители всех там положат? — Джинён аккуратно перекладывает листы из одной стопки в другую. — А что с охраной волонтеров? Не могли же волонтеров прислать сюда без сопровождения.

— Вторая страница, — подсказывает Хишам, указывая на документы перед Джинёном, — охрана была в количестве трех человек с обученными собаками, такие же как вы — контрактники. Они оказали сопротивление в момент нападения и, если верить отпущенным заложникам, в процессе перестрелки двое из них были убиты, один — ранен.

— Серьёзно, — сипло говорит Джебом, потом прокашливается и уточняет, — какие-нибудь видеозаписи есть? Обращения? Хоть что-то, что даст нам информацию о количестве боевиков и их вооружении.

— Фотографии со спутников и, минутку, — Хишам копается в своём ноутбуке, — вчера мы получили запись.

Экран мигает, долго демонстрирует колёсико загрузки на черном фоне и, наконец, показывает записанное на плохую камеру видео.

— Моё имя — Чхве Ёндже, — медленно выговаривает стоящий на коленях бледный парень с туго перемотанным не первой свежести бинтом бедром и синяком на половину лица, — я и ещё шесть врачей международной волонтерской организации “Врачи без границ” просим помощи. Члены племени Аль-Абдулла в обмен на наши жизни требуют выпустить из-под стражи своих соратников и… — он запинается, — две единицы техники типа “Джип”. У вас есть один месяц.

Запись заканчивается арабской вязью на чёрном фоне. В кабинете становится тихо, только шуршат лопасти бестолкового вентилятора и жужжит какая-то наверняка кусачая дрянь под потолком. Неожиданный хруст выводит всех из оцепенения, Джексон машинально оборачивается туда, откуда шёл звук.

— Извините, — хрипит стушевавшийся тут же Марк, ссыпая обломки сломанного карандаша на один из листков, — слишком сильно сжал.

Он выглядит одновременно растерянным, смущённым и… напуганным? Джексон ни разу не видел его всерьез испуганным (та проигранная битва против муравьев в сумке не в счет) и не уверен теперь, что именно страх так исказил его лицо.

— Позвольте?.. — Марк быстро встаёт с места, поворачивает к себе натужно гудящий ноутбук и, закусив губу, нетерпеливо долбит по тачпаду. Он долго возится с записью, то увеличивает скорость, то, наоборот, замедляет, разбивая видео на отдельные кадры, а потом разворачивает ноутбук обратно, — вот, обратите внимание на его руки.

Марк прощелкивает отдельные кадры, на которых Чхве Ёндже действительно меняет положение пальцев каждый новый щелчок клавиатуры.

— Похоже на азбуку для глухонемых, — Джексон шкрябает задумчиво потную шею, — нихрена не помню…

— Почти в цель, — Марк улыбается ему, — напоминаю: с охраной были собаки. А это, — он тычет пальцем в экран, — жесты для тренировки глухих собак. Такие не годятся для службы, но кинологи всё равно умеют их дрессировать.

— Ооо, — восторженно тянут в унисон Югём с Бэмбэмом, — а ты-то откуда знаешь эту тему?

— У меня дома такая, — рассеянно отвечает Марк и снова быстро прощелкивает кадры, — пять.

— Собак у тебя дома? — уточняет Джебом, потерявший, кажется, нить разговора. Ладонь Джексона всё ещё лежит у него на бедре, но о ней он тоже, похоже, перестал думать.

— Захватчиков. Собака у меня одна.

— Вы уверены, что это не рандомный набор жестов? — Хишам скептично смотрит на него, — слишком адресно получается, будто он сделал подсказку для кого-то.

— Если верить кадрам со спутников, то так и выходит, — отнимает взгляд от смятых бумажек Джинён, — вот, смотрите, во время ежедневной молитвы снаружи находятся пять человек.

— Пятеро… — Джебом задумчиво жуёт нижнюю губу, — у нас есть возможность получить кого-то из личного состава? Боюсь, сложно будет спланировать операцию, нас слишком мало.

— Возможность есть, — кивает Юсуф, — но не уверен, что у вас есть время их готовить. Наши парни могут подъехать только к финалу, чтобы забрать то, что вы оставите после себя от этих горе-захватчиков.

Это верно, если они хотят завершить дело чисто, нужно, чтобы бойцы подходили друг другу, как шестерёнки часов. За отмеренные им две-три недели они не смогут сработаться с местными ребятами. Тем более, они на дух их не переносят. Это и понятно: наёмники за неделю здесь зарабатывают столько, сколько обычные военные и за год не поднимают.

— А что нам можно? — задает странный вопрос Бэмбэм, — имею в виду, что нам делать с захватчиками? Они же, ну, не террористы, а просто распоясавшиеся местные. Мы их ликвидируем или производим арест и передаем властям?

— Вам можно всё, — хмыкает Хишам, откидывается на спинку скрипучего кресла и складывает руки на животе, — вы что, первый раз работаете? Ваша задача — заложники, остальное — как получится. Когда в вас будут стрелять, вы будете стрелять в ответ, так? Никто не осудит, если вы уложите парочку плохих парней, — он кряхтит, поднимаясь, — один чёрт от них одни проблемы.

***

Джексон долго ворочается в темноте на своём тонком матрасе, расстеленном прямо на полу их общей с Марком комнаты. После насыщенного на события дня гудят ноги и руки, даже голова, и та звенит колоколом. Точно перегрелся сегодня, ну надо же, вроде не новичок, да и в Йемене не впервые, а всё равно так глупо оплошал. Ещё и изжога после стряпни Бэмбэма адская. Такая же адская, как острота соуса к мясу, которое он им готовил на ужин. Чёрт знает откуда у него взялось такое количество жгучего перца (не с собой же он его привёз), но, кажется, всё, что было, попало Джексону в миску.

Марк рядом тоже беспокойно возится, он вроде засыпает ненадолго (Джексон угадывает по его дыханию), но тут же просыпается от какой-то внутренней тревоги. Джексон догадывается в чем дело, но чувство такта внутри него соперничает с диким любопытством до последнего. Когда очередная попытка Марка заснуть проваливается, Джексон решительно переворачивается на другой бок и всё-таки спрашивает в лоб:

— Ты ведь знаешь его, да? Того парня с записи. Вы служили вместе?

Ритм дыхания Марка снова меняется, сам же Джексон почти перестает дышать в ожидании.

— И служили тоже, — сипло от долгого молчания отвечает Марк, — да, ты прав, мы знакомы.

— Достаточно близко, чтобы знать, где искать подсказки, да? Жесты для глухих собак... Они есть, я знаю, но что-то мне подсказывает, те знаки, что показывал Чхве Ёндже, предназначены для одной конкретной собаки.

— Мы взяли Коко год назад, когда ушли со службы, — глухо говорит Марк после тянущейся вечность паузы. — Решили попробовать пожить как все, ну, знаешь, чтобы дом, нормальная работа, совместные просмотры фильмов за ужином.

О, да, Джексон хорошо знает. Как и то, насколько это зачастую невозможно для таких, как они, привыкших жить чужими войнами. Год — это очень долго, самого Джексона едва хватило на семь месяцев.

— Ёндже удалось устроиться в тренировочный центр для собак в Лос-Анджелесе, и туда принесли её, нашу Коко. Маленькую, пушистую и бестолковую. Хозяева думали, что она просто невоспитанная, а когда узнали, что глухая — решили отдать на усыпление. У нас уже была одна собака, служебная, которая с нами весь мир объездила, но мы всё равно забрали Коко к себе.

Джексон не спрашивает, как так вышло, что они бросили всё и снова вышли в поле, не спрашивает, почему не вместе, Марк и так сказал ему больше, чем мог бы, требовать что-то ещё будет совсем уж нарушением личных границ.

Не спрашивай. Не говори.

— Расскажешь всем?

— Это не моё дело, — пыхтит Джексон, поднимаясь с матраса, — где у нас аптечка? Изжога достала.

— Бытовая — на кухне, самый верхний ящик. Что-то для желудка точно должно быть.

Дойдя до плотной тряпки, заменяющей им дверь, Джексон слышит от Марка тихое, но искреннее “Спасибо”.

Каменные полы холодят ноги, когда Джексон бесшумно шагает босиком в сторону кухни. Температура с наступлением темноты упала градусов на десять, не меньше, и после дневного пекла воздух кажется даже слишком холодным.

В конце коридора, там, где кухня, виднеется тусклая полоска света, пробивающаяся сквозь закреплённую над дверным проходом занавеску. Интересно, кому это ещё не спится.

Джебом, уже без панамки и в обычной широкой застиранной футболке, сидит к нему спиной.

— Не спится? — спрашивает у него Джексон, зайдя внутрь. Тот игнорирует вопрос, сидит как сидел, уткнувшись во что-то перед собой. Джексон уже собирается возмущаться, но замечает провода от обычных наушников-затычек в его ушах. Какая беспечность с его стороны, мало ли кто к ним может залезть посреди ночи.

Он подходит ближе и дёргает за один из белых проводков, Джебом подпрыгивает на месте и вопит, выронив свою очередную конфету изо рта на кипу бумажек с какими-то схемами. Конфета оставляет на листе розовое липкое пятно и катится дальше по столу.

— Джексон, ты ненормальный, — выдыхает Джебом, спрятав лицо в ладонях, — кто так делает… Какого хрена ты не спишь?

— Изжога, — хихикает Джексон и заглядывает ему за плечо, — что, на утро отложить было нельзя? Завтра бы вместе подумали, что с этим всем делать.

— Я выспался в самолёте, — он подтягивает ближе старенький плеер и жмёт кнопку "Стоп", — и в одиночестве мне думается лучше.

— Плеер, серьезно? Кто сейчас таким пользуется Может, у тебя и кнопочная Нокиа где завалялась?

— Самсунг. Аккумулятора на неделю хватает.

Ну, конечно же, Самсунг.

Джексон, нашедший аптечку, грызет таблетки, обещающие ему эффект за пятнадцать минут, и со своего наблюдательного пункта разглядывает Джебома, сгорбившегося над распечатками. В простой футболке, с остриженными, но всё равно не по уставу длинными волосами и снова с конфетой за щекой он выглядит на незаконные восемнадцать. Просто подросток, делающий ночью домашку в школу, а не профессионый стрелок с приличным послужным списком. Он сосредоточенно шкрябает ручкой в блокноте, всматривается в распечатки и задумчиво кусает то губы, то кончик ручки, то хрустит чупа-чупсом. Кстати, об этом.

— Сколько ты их с собой притащил?

Джебом поднимает на него растерянный взгляд.

— Чупа-чупсы, — подсказывает Джексон и, подтащив ещё один стул, садится рядом, — ну-ка, чего тут у тебя...

— По две штуки на день, — он без особого желания подталкивает ему ближе и листы, и свой блокнот с пометками.

— Но это третий, — бубнит Джексон, пытаясь разобрать небрежные джебомовы закорючки, — блин, как курица лапой.

— Так не для тебя писалось, — фыркает Джебом, потом вытаскивает конфету изо рта и тупо смотрит на неё, — точно третий?

— Угу, — Джексон поднимает голову, — лимит сладенького исчерпан.

Он перехватывает Джебома на запястье, тянет его руку к себе ближе и отбирает чупа-чупс зубами.

— О, клубничный, — Джексон довольно прищуривается и перекатывает конфету во рту от одной щеки к другой, — мой любимый.

— Это вот сейчас мерзко было, мог бы просто попросить, у меня же их целая коробка.

И правда ведь стрёмно вышло. Какого черта он это сделал? И сладкое ведь не любит, а у Джебома это может единственная радость здесь, посреди пустыни, в их запасах из десертов вроде были только шоколадные батончики.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что любишь чупа-чупсы. Ну, знаешь, ты такой весь из себя шикарный и сексуальный на первый взгляд…

Джексон фоном думает, что ещё немного, и он всё-таки рискует перегнуть палку и нарваться. Хорошо, если только на грубость. Но Джебом, замерший на мгновение, тихо смеётся и прикрывает глаза ладонью. Он кажется мягким и обманчиво доступным, совсем неопасным и очень домашним. Его такого легко представить сидящим в кресле с книгой в руках и с мурчащей кошкой на коленях, и абсолютно невозможно втиснуть в образ Джебома, который Джексон привык видеть в казарме или на стрельбищах.

— Не особо люблю, — Джебом пожимает плечами, — просто вычитал, что курить помогает бросить.

— Ты куришь?

— Очевидно, что уже нет, — закатывает глаза, — только грызу конфеты теперь, когда особо сильно тянет к сигаретам

— Ну, раз это предмет первой необходимости... — Джексон вытаскивает чупа-чупс и протягивает его обратно, на сто процентов уверенный, что Джебом скривится или обзовёт его придурком, или и то, и другое вместе. Но тот не морщится и не ругается, только наклоняется ближе и обхватывает сухими губами блестящую в тусклом свете лампы конфету. Мелькает кончик его языка, Джебом демонстративно облизывается, забрав чупа-чупс. А потом, глядя Джексону в глаза, вкрадчиво говорит:

— Иди спать, Джексон.

***

— Ты это всё за ночь придумал? — удивлённо спрашивает Югём, когда Джебом заканчивает скупо излагать свой вариант ведения операции прямо за кухонным столом после завтрака.

— Поспать хоть успел? — Джинён кидает ему через стол бутылку с водой, когда Джебом закашливается, — выглядишь неважно.

— Пару часов на рассвете, — отвечает ему опухший и с покрасневшими глазами Джебом после того, как отпивает, — сегодня лягу нормально и войду в режим.

— Нам нужен второй пилот, — Марк поднимает на него взгляд.

— Югём наш второй пилот.

— Нет, Джебом, ты не понял, — он стискивает зубы, — я не лечу, а еду с вами на штурм в джипах.

— Югём неопытный, — Джебом игнорирует югемово недовольное "Эй! Нормально я летаю!", — ты мне нужен в вертолёте. Мы не можем облажаться на этом этапе.

— _Тебе_ нужен? — въедливо уточняет Марк, буравя его глазами, — не помню, чтобы тебя назначили командиром группы.

Джебом выглядит сперва растерянным, словно только сейчас опомнился, а затем резко отодвигает от себя ворох исчерканных бумажек и поднимает руки в сдающемся жесте. Он заметно злится, даже черты его лица кажутся острее, а ноздри подрагивают.

— Возьмём двух пилотов местных, — быстро произносит Джексон, пока не разразилась буря, — они пригонят нам птичку к самому финалу, а потом вернутся на базу с группой зачистки.

— А если Югёма или Марка ранят, то у нас будет подстраховка, — подхватывает Джинён, — было бы неплохо, привези они с собой ещё и медика. Кто знает, в каком состоянии будут заложники.

— И мы, — хмыкает Марк, и потом, заметив направленные на него укоризнные взгляды, оправдывается, — а что? Всякое может быть.

— Как раз и в джипах по дороге туда будет полный набор: водитель, штурман и стрелок на пассажирском, — зевает Бэмбэм, — как по учебнику. И у меня есть вопрос: почему снайпер — я?

Вопрос этот Джексона тоже волнует. Бэмбэм, конечно, хорош в стрельбе, впрочем, как и все здесь, но Джебом даст любому из них сто очков вперед.

— Думаю, тебе будет лучше прикрывать нас издалека, — отвечает Джебом осторожно, — у нас есть две недели примерно до операции, мы подберем тебе винтовку и…

— Он профессионально обученный боец, Джебом, — обрывает его Джексон, когда до него доходит в чем дело, — а ты не его нянька.

— Я просто пытаюсь минимизировать риски, — сконфуженно трёт нос Джебом, — и залатать дыры...

— Хён, это грубо, — поддакивает Джексону Джинён, — давай все будут заниматься своим делом. И, будем честны, как штурмовик ты не очень. Убьёшься ещё где-нибудь, собирай тебя потом по частям…

Предложение заканчивает он уже под общий ржач, а Джебом с крайне охреневшим видом пинает его под столом.

— Ладно, шутки в сторону, — кое-как выговаривает Джинён, отсмеявшись, — у нас есть проблемы, требующие решения. Во-первых, нам нужны пилоты, умеющие управляться с нашим Блэк Хоуком. Местные, насколько я помню, летают в основном на разных модификациях советских Ми и американских Беллах, мы бы могли ими воспользоваться, тут, на базе, есть парочка, но вместе с заложниками мы туда просто не поместимся. Во-вторых, нам нужно выбить из наших друзей автомобили и обкатать их, желательно сразу на 556 трассе, по которой мы планируем ехать, проверить сколько точно литров бензина они жрут, осмотреть дорогу.

— На 556 трассе есть риск нарваться на хуситов, — цыкает Югём и тычет пальцем в изображение гор на карте, между которыми пролегает петляющая дорога до нужного им места, — нам их пугать нечем — нас слишком мало, а вот игрушек у нас с собой будет более чем, если мы с этими ребятами столкнёмся, они нас в два счета за наше добро раздавят, даже разбираться не станут, за кого мы воюем.

— Дорога другая есть? — Марк подтягивает к себе карту, — можно как-то обогнуть это место?

— Нет, — в один голос произносят Джебом и Югём.

— А если сначала долететь до аэропорта, а оттуда на джипах... — предлагает Бэмбэм несмело.

— А заложников ты на чём повезёшь? — обрывает его недовольно Джебом. — Всё равно нужен вертолёт для транспортировки, а по-твоему выходит, что придется ещё и дозаправки где-то делать, чтобы дотянуть до Саны. Да и джипы всё равно придется перегонять в аэропорт тем же путем, мы только потратим время. Я уже думал и так, и эдак…

— Для таких задач нужно большее количество оперативников, — Джексон зевает и стекает щекой на стол прямо поверх своих записей. Он, конечно, спал больше двух часов, но погоды ему это всё равно не сделало. — Мы сильно рискуем. Пять непонятно чем вооруженных боевиков, семеро непонятно в каком состоянии заложников, и очень мало времени на подготовку, — он загибает по очереди пальцы. — Кроме обкатки техники и поиска готовых с нами лететь пилотов, нам ещё нужны свежие разведданные, не со спутников, а с места, кому-то придётся туда смотаться за пару-тройку дней до дня икс. А это два часа пути туда через пустыню, и столько же обратно. А за день до — отправить дронов с камерами.

— Если честно, — говорит уныло Джинён, отпивая свой остывший кофе, — я надеюсь, что правительству удастся провести нормальные переговоры, и мы в итоге просто поедем в качестве сопровождения важных шишек, которые будут проводить обмен.

— Не будем уповать на удачу, — Джебом резко бухает ладонями по столу, и Джексон, успевший расслабленно прикрыть глаза, подскакивает на месте, — пытаемся завтра согласовать с тем толстым потным гоблином наш план и начинаем подготовку.


	4. Chapter 4

Все две недели, что они готовятся к операции, Джексон не может понять, что его тревожит. Если так посмотреть, то, наоборот, выходит всё так, как и задумывалось. С южной базы им пригоняют побитые жизнью джипы, хоть и с трудом, но находятся готовые сотрудничать пилоты, Египет соглашается передержать у себя освобожденных заложников, даже Бэмбэм, подрядившийся кашеварить, перестаёт сыпать всюду столько перца.

— Всё так гладко да тихо, — озвучивает он эту мысль Джинёну одним из вечеров, сидя у грубо сложенного Марком догорающего мангала, — будто затишье перед бурей.

— Не сглазь, — он толкает его кулаком в плечо, — вот так, как сейчас, меня абсолютно устраивает.

— Да я что, против? Просто как-то… Не знаю, неспокойно мне.

— Марк тоже дёрганый, да и Джебом последние ночи толком не спит.

— Я не сплю, потому что жарко, — раздаётся из-за спины, — давайте уже по койкам, шептуны.

— О, злой комендант явился, — Джинён поднимается с импровизированной лавки из двух обточенных камней и широкой доски и заливает всё ещё тлеющие угли водой из канистры, — так и скажи, что просто хочешь лавку занять.

— Я вообще водички встал попить, — морщится, отходит с прохода, пропуская Джинёна, и растирает колено и ниже, — а тут вы шушукаетесь.

— Что у тебя с ногой? — спрашивает Джексон, — сходи к медикам, если болит.

— Ничего серьезного, — Джебом поджимает губы и поднимает взгляд к высокому тёмному небу.

Джексон тоже запрокидывает голову: небо над ними высокое, безоблачное и усыпанное крупными, нереально яркими звёздами. Таких в городе не увидишь. Джебом долго смотрит вверх, наверное, и правда ждет, пока Джексон уйдет, чтобы растянуться на свободной теперь лавке и скоротать ночь на остывающем понемногу воздухе.

— Погода меняется, — отмирает он, наконец, и, так больше ничего не сказав, уходит, оставив дверь приоткрытой.

Буря случается спустя три дня после и за два дня до операции. Самая настоящая, с порывистым ветром и песком, стоящим стеной. Югём с Бэмбэмом возвращаются на квадриках из разведки темнее тучи и присыпанные песком. Они сбрасывают амуницию прямо на ходу, смывают быстро грязь с лица и шеи и объявляют общий сбор.

— Ехать нельзя, — Югём разворачивает порывисто карту на небольшом, мерцающим экраном планшете, — пока не совсем понятно в какую сторону дальше пойдет буря: к нам или в сторону Эль-Хазма. Трассу в тридцати километрах отсюда уже засыпало, — он тычет пальцем в то место, до куда они с Бэмбэмом, видимо, доехали, — дальше ехать мы не рискнули.

— Сколько? — сквозь зубы цедит Марк, глядя на сидящего напротив Юсуфа, — сколько нам придется ждать? До конца месяца осталось совсем ничего.

— Около недели, — Юсуф трёт устало глаза, у него было ночное дежурство, и Бэмбэм поднял его с кровати всего час назад, — плюс-минус пара дней.

— Что там с переговорами? — у Джинёна тоже напряжённое лицо, — есть успехи?

— Не особо. Но буря, по крайней мере, не даст им возможность сменить место или вывезти часть заложников.

— Нам нужно лететь, — глухо говорит Марк, — всё равно нужно, нельзя так просто отсиживаться. Мы даже не знаем, живы ли заложники, хватит ли им воды...

— Им нет смысла убивать пленных, они же планируют их обменять на своих людей, — перебивает его Джебом, — в бурю ехать опасно. Что, забыл про «Орлиный коготь»? Твои, между прочим, соотечественники облажались.

— Тогда ждём и следим за погодой, — кивает Джинён, — как только развиднеется — в путь.

— Значит, просто сидим? Бездействуем? — Марк поднимается с места, лицо его перекошено гневом, — охренительный план.

Он стоит, уперев руки в бока, и ни на кого не смотрит, будто один их вид его выводит из себя.

— Другого у нас нет, — твердо произносит Джебом, — не хотелось бы глупо сгинуть под тонной песка. Всех нас дома кто-то ждет.

Марк сжимает кулаки, перекатывается с пятки на носок, а потом вдруг резко швыряет в стену жалобно хрустнувший планшет и выходит, грохнув дверью о косяк.

— Марк, — кричит в быстро удаляющуюся спину Джексон, кинувшись следом, — бро, вернись!

Он боится, что Марк наделает глупостей, ввяжется в какую-нибудь драку и поранится, либо поранит кого-то настолько, что у них будут проблемы с местными людьми.

— Оставь, — Джебом касается плеча, когда нагоняет его на середине узкого коридора, — пусть остынет. А ты давай начистоту: у него личный интерес, да?

Он будто сканирует его, и Джексону от этого пронизывающего острого взгляда хочется спрятаться. Врать Джебому — идея так себе, кто знает, как он отреагирует потом, когда правда вылезет наружу (не может не вылезти), но Марк доверился, открылся ему, будет нечестно так вот, если и не предать его, то подставить точно. Джексон пообещал молчать, поэтому, стараясь выглядеть как можно невозмутимее, скрещивает незаметно пальцы за спиной и отвечает:

— Понятия не имею. Спроси его сам, если интересно.

— Это не праздное любопытство, — прищуривается на него Джебом, — я хочу быть уверенным, что он не испортит нам всю операцию.

— Марк — профессионал.

— Психует он точно профессионально.

Джебом смотрит исподлобья, уже не сканирует — вскрывает, разбирает, ощупывает. Выдерживать его взгляд невозможно, но Джексон держится, держится до последнего, даже когда вниз по спине начинает щекотно катиться капля пота, он всё равно терпит. Глаза в глаза.

— Джексон… — в голосе его ещё не буря, но первые признаки надвигающейся грозы.

— Всё будет нормально, — Джексон всё-таки отворачивается к окну и отходит. Они молчат, и тишина между ними неприятная, тяжелая, давящая на затылок и плечи. Очень хочется разбить её, глупо пошутить или как-то поддеть Джебома, чтобы он перестал прожигать в нём дыру, но нужных слов всё не находится, и Джексон, прежде чем развернуться и уйти туда, куда унесся Марк, тихо роняет:

— Под мою ответственность.

Марк остывает только на второе утро их вынужденного бездействия, он выходит к завтраку не то чтобы полный раскаяния или спокойствия, но хотя бы принявший факт, что они никуда не едут. Они молча едят все вместе, а после спешно расползаются по своим тут же возникшим делам. Джебом снова утаскивает на стрельбище ноющего Бэмбэма, из которого со всей своей напористостью и занудностью уже неделю делает кого-то вроде второго себя. Бэмбэм пока что не выбивает десять из десяти с обеих рук, но по-корейски ругается уже так же красочно.

Джексон, послонявшись по базе, убалтывает в итоге Югёма с Джинёном подняться в воздух, глянуть сверху, что оставила им после себя прошедшая вчера в паре километров буря. Югём бодро окучивает низенького командира в ангаре с вертолётами, активно жестикулирует и ни на секунду не перестаёт улыбаться, командир сдаётся под таким напором дружелюбия, и уже через полчаса они грузятся в старенький трехместный Белл. Югём озадаченно кхекает, когда плюхается на место пилота и тупо смотрит на мёртвую ещё приборную панель.

— Ну и корыто, — бурчит он, натягивая наушники, — готовьтесь, будет шумно.

Рёв двигателей и грохот лопастей ошеломляет, когда они немного дергано, как-то неуверенно взлетают. Джексон прижимает наушники руками плотнее и орёт:

— Надеюсь, он не рассыпется в воздухе!

— Я тоже! — кричит Югём в ответ, — а ещё надеюсь, что смогу нас посадить.

— В смысле — надеешься?! — Джинён, сидящий на месте стрелка, толкает кулаком его кресло, — зачем тогда вообще взлетал, раз не уверен?

— Да расслабься, — позитивно отзывается Югём, — тут интуитивно понятный интерфейс, сядем как-нибудь.

— С божьей помощью, — хихикает Джексон, взглянув на кислую мину Джинёна, — если что — десантируемся, парашюты у нас есть.

— Ненавижу летать, — мямлит Джинён и нервно оттягивает давящий ему ремень.

— Ты и плавать не любишь.

— И мыться, — Югём ржет и закладывает нарочно крутой вираж.

Вертолёт натужно гудит и кряхтит все сорок минут их полёта. Они облетают всё ещё присыпанную песком и принесённым откуда-то мусором трассу и высматривают в горах признаки враждебной им жизнедеятельности. В воздухе всё ещё стоит пыль, и картинка перед глазами кажется мутной, зернистой и охристой, будто на старую фотографию, снятую в цвете сепии, смотришь. Югём рядом шмыгает и звонко чихает, забыв отключить микрофон, его чих оглушающе долбит в уши, и Джинён зло толкает его кресло ещё раз.

— Извините, — гундит Югём виновато, — у меня аллергия на что-то, что притащила с собой буря.

— Как думаешь, когда можем выдвигаться?

— Если второго раунда не будет, то ещё пару дней подождать придётся, чтобы вся эта хрень улеглась совсем, — он бросает взгляд на панель, щёлкает пальцами по датчику топлива и говорит, — возвращаемся.

Стоит им приземлиться (даже почти мягко), как на вертолётную площадку перед ангарами выбегает Бэмбэм, одной рукой он машет им, второй — прикрывает лицо с потеками крови из носа. Он орёт что-то, но из-за всё ещё крутящихся лопастей вертолёта ничего толком не разобрать, слышно только отдельные слова.

Взбесился. Убьёт. Быстрее.

Джексон замечает их издалека по стоящей столбом пыли и ругани. Марк наскакивает петухом на, поверить невозможно, загнанного в угол между домом и башней из деревянных ящиков с боеприпасами Джебома, и орёт на него так, что, наверное, даже в горах слышно.

Мудак. Кто просил. Не лезь.

На каждую брошенную фразу он встряхивает его за ворот белой майки и прикладывает хорошенько о стену. Джебом грубо пихает его в ответ раз-другой, Марк вскидывает кулак, ситуация принимает опасный оборот: если они сейчас покалечат друг друга, то операция может и вовсе не состояться.

К тому моменту, когда Джексон с Джинёном добегают до них, оставив Югёма с Бэмбэмом сдавать вертолёт, Марк уже опрокидывает Джебома на спину и теперь, придавив сверху, раз за разом наносит удары. Он не метит куда-то конкретно, как их учат во время тренингов, чтобы за пару ударов обезвредить противника, а просто бьёт, ослеплённый яростью, куда придётся. Джебом даже не отбивается, только прикрывает лицо согнутыми в локтях руками и пытается скинуть его с себя.

— Марк, хватит! — Джексон перехватывает его за руку и дёргает на себя, надеясь стащить с Джебома, — ты же покалечишь его!

Марк не сдвигается с места, злость и адреналин в крови делают его, и так не слабого, совсем уж неподъёмным. Он рычит, не видя ничего, кроме своей цели, и опускает снова и снова кулак, разбивая отнявшему на короткий миг руки Джебому в кровь губы массивным кольцом на пальце.

— Отойди, — командует немного запыхавшийся Джинён и, открутив непослушными пальцами крышку на канистре, выливает из неё воду Марку на голову.

Джебом захлёбывается и что-то булькает гневное, пока Джексон отскрёбывает от него остановившегося, наконец, Марка. Он, мокрый с макушки до пояса, отпинывается и огрызается, пока Джексон кое-как удерживает его поперёк груди, и всё норовит достать пинком Джебома, которого аккуратно поднимает Джинён.

— Бро, — шипит Джексон, когда Марк в очередной раз заезжает ему по рёбрам, — прекрати, иначе…

— Да пошёл ты нахер! — он разворачивается и толкает его в грудь, — ты обещал, что не расскажешь!

— Да что у вас случилось? — Джинён встает перед утирающимся низом майки Джебомом, закрывая его собой, — нас не было пару часов всего…

— Меня сняли с задания, — выплевывает Марк и указывает на Джебома подрагивающим пальцем, — из-за этого мудака, которому вот этот мудак, — тут он тычет пальцем в Джексона, — всё слил. Я должен там быть! Мне надо, понимаешь?!

— Всё, что понимаю — тебе надо успокоиться и, — Джинён бросает взгляд на его содранные в нескольких местах костяшки, — обработать руки. Давай-давай, — он грубо разворачивает его и подталкивает в спину, а сам оборачивается к Джексону и кивает на отошедшего к умывальнику Джебома, — аптечку вам сейчас вынесу.

Мокрый и весь в розовеющих пятнах завтрашних синяков Джебом, согнувшись у умывальника, набирает в подставленные ладони воды, полощет рот и сплёвывает. Вода в ржавой в некоторых местах раковине становится красноватой, и Джебом, досадливо цыкнув, проводит пальцем во рту по зубам. Он выглядит напряжённым и натянутым, как в любой момент готовая лопнуть струна. Джексон откровенно опасается вот так сразу к нему соваться, чтобы тот на нём не сорвался ненароком, и дает ему время наедине с собой и своей внутренней, тщательно сдерживаемой сейчас яростью.

Джинён возвращается минут через пять. С аптечкой и чупа-чупсом. Он втискивает Джексону в руки и то и другое и вполголоса недовольно тянет:

— Что, не мог язык за зубами держать? Хотя, конечно, перед дьявольским обаянием Джебома ты у нас бессилен.

— Ни слова ему не сказал, — Джексон швыряет коробку с красным крестом на крышке на лавку, — он просто… Как-то само вышло, не знаю.

— Да догадывался он скорее всего, — Джинён вздыхает и, зажмурившись из-за солнца, растирает блестящую от пота шею, — странно только, что сам Марка в лоб не спросил, он бы ему и так всё выложил. К тебе потащился, надо же.

— Как Марк? Цел?

— Руки разбиты. Сердце разбито. Смотрит волком. Не лезь к нему сегодня, ладно? А то ещё и ты отхватишь, — Джинён отвлекается, глядя на то, как причудливо изогнутый Джебом пытается помыть голову над раковиной, — ну и что вытворяет?..

— Это что за новый вид йоги, Джебом? Душ в метре от тебя! — смеётся Джексон и тут же жалеет о том, что вообще подал голос, потому что Джебом вздрагивает от окрика и бьётся макушкой о кран. Слышно, как он матерится и закручивает визгливо-скрипящий вентиль.

— Хоть что-то в этой жизни неизменно, — Джинён качает головой и уходит, оставив их на заднем дворе.

Джексон садится на лавку и терпеливо ждет, пока Джебом, раздевшись до трусов, смоет с себя грязь и кровь под хилой струей воды из алюминиевой бочки, закрепленной на высоте пары метров. Пятна потенциальных синяков горят у него и на рёбрах, и на плечах. Когда Джебом разворачивается боком, чтобы взять кусок мыла с криво прикрученной полки, видны отметины и на бедре. Марк его раскрасил от всей души, повезло, что он был настолько взбешённый, что злость мешала ему думать и бить прицельно, иначе Джебома они бы собирали по частям.

Смыв мыло, он закрывает воду и вслепую тянется туда, где обычно оставляет своё полотенце, а не найдя, просто шагает из душа и подставляет под солнце свою голую спину, с которой всегда остающийся безнаказанным Джинён не так давно обдирал шелушащуюся кожу.

— Уйди в тень, обгоришь же опять, — Джексон хлопает ладонью по свободному месту на лавке и щелкает застёжкой аптечки. Джебом послушно прячется под навес и, вот же наглость, напяливает на себя оставленные с вечера сохнуть на веревке широкие чёрные шорты Джексона. Он не подходит ближе, так и остаётся в стороне, только переступает босыми ногами по деревянному настилу, оставляя на нём быстро пропадающие мокрые отпечатки ступней, да дёргает нервно цепочку с серебряным крестиком. Взгляд у него пустой, пугающий своей неподвижностью. Наверное, сейчас происходит тот самый странный сеанс рефлексии, о котором как-то упоминал Джинён. Кажется, он утверждал, что ничего хорошего из этого обычно не выходит.

Джексон вытряхивает из коробочек мази от ушибов, распечатывает бинт и пластыри, раскручивает бутылек с антисептиком.

— Позволишь? — спрашивает он, прежде чем дотронуться. — Кровит всё ещё.

Джебом моргает. Джексон не уверен, что это согласие, он, в конце концов, не Джинён, чтобы мочь читать его по движению брови, но всё равно аккуратно обхватывает его лицо и поворачивает так, чтобы на него попадало больше света. Джексон беспощадно прикладывает смоченный антисептиком сложенный несколько раз кусок бинта к его разбитой губе и прижимает крепче, когда вышедший, наконец, из транса Джебом шипит и пытается отвернуться.

— Терпи, — Джексон вцепляется ему в подбородок пальцами. Он оттягивает немного его губу, чтобы осмотреть неглубокую трещину, а потом льёт антисептик прямо из бутылочки, — счастливчик, зашивать не надо.

Джебом мычит что-то неразборчиво. Различать все оттенки его мычания Джексон, к сожалению, тоже не умеет, но надеется, что этот звук означает нечто оптимистичное.

— Скажи мне, Джебом, — Джексон заливает ему скулу с широкой ссадиной у самого глаза, — какого хрена?

Он кривится и зажмуривается.

— Почему попросил снять Марка с задания?

— Это я понимаю, — Джексон морщится вместе с ним и дует на царапину, как обычно делала мама в детстве, а потом неровно заклеивает набухшую розовую полосу пластырем, — какого хрена ты не отбивался?

Джебом небрежно шлепает Джексона по руке, удерживающей его за подбородок, и сам ощупывает скулу. Смешно морщит нос с чуть заметными из-за сильного загара темными веснушками. Наверное, ему больно.

— Не хотел его ранить, — отвечает после паузы, — ещё больше.

Он всё-таки плюхается на лавку, сдвинув распотрошенную аптечку в сторону, и вытягивает ноги. Побитый, но непобеждённый, на сто процентов уверенный в своей правоте. Это в нём всегда и бесит, и одновременно восхищает — его манера действовать в ущерб себе, но зато по-своему правильно. По-своему, но необязательно по-общепринятому. Парадокс Джебома.

— Думаешь, я не прав? — Джебом шуршит фантиком конфеты. — То, что сделано — зря?

— Нет, прав, — Джексон опускается у его ног на настил и прикладывается головой к всё ещё немного влажному бедру. Он ждет, что Джебом его прогонит, но тот сгибает только ногу в колене, позволяя прикрывшему веки Джексону устроиться удобнее. — Представления не имел, что Марк может… Вот так. Он выглядит всегда таким спокойным, надежным, стабильным.

— Я бы тоже двинулся, будь там Джинён, — молчит долго. — Убил бы за него. Не думая.

Зависть? Или ревность? Так и не понятно, но это противное грызущее чувство — точно поселившееся внутри Джексона много лет назад одиночество. За него никто никогда не был готов убить. Да и он сам доселе не знал этой охоты.

— Уверен, он бы за тебя тоже, — говорит вместо так и просящегося “И я” Джексон. Сказать Джебому “Убил бы за тебя” он тоже не может. И, пожалуй, не нужно это ему.

Сверху раздаётся хмыканье и следом — болезненное ойканье. Даже смотреть не надо, чтобы понять, что у Джебома снова трещина на губе разошлась из-за его самодовольной ухмылки.

— Что, больно? — Джексон приоткрывает один глаз и глядит на него, запрокинув голову, — дай поцелую, сразу всё пройдет.

Джебом зависает, потом выдыхает “Да пошёл ты” и, сжав Джексону до боли шею сзади, резко отворачивает от себя. Пряча улыбку, Джексон утыкается носом в его голую коленку и глубоко вдыхает. Запах дешевого мыла, горячего металла и пороха. Так пахнет его, Джексона, жизнь, прошедшая в казармах и на стрельбищах. Он трётся щекой и, не удержавшись, чмокает быстро маленький серп белого шрама сразу под коленкой.

— Джексон, — Джебом несильно, но настойчиво тянет его за волосы, — там точно не болело.

— Это профилактика, — улыбается и в шутку целует ещё раз. Джебом снова дёргает, грозя оставить его лысым, а потом, словно вдруг смирившись, просто треплет Джексона по макушке, как треплют обычно хозяева глупого пса.

— Что же ты ко мне прицепился…

Он гладит его по затылку и давит на чувствительные точки за ушами. Соскучившееся по ласке тело реагирует как никогда остро: вниз по шее и плечам бегут мурашки, а волоски на руках встают дыбом.

— Нравишься ты мне, — Джексон зажмуривается и старается глубоко размеренно дышать. — Просто так.

А вот в этом признаться оказывается легко. Правда ведь нравится. И правда просто так, а не за что-то. Возможно, даже вопреки.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — говорит Джебом после долгого молчания, поднимается с места и отходит на шаг, а Джексон, лишённый опоры, неловко заваливается на бок. Качнувшись обратно, поднимает на него глаза и давится очередным вдохом, потому что впервые видит Джебома вот таким. Потерянным и растерянным от собственной откровенности, не прикрытым своими нескончаемыми принципами и одними ему понятными правилами, совсем голым. Джексон видел его неодетым, Джексон сам его раздевал, но видеть его настолько обнажённым — неловко, так же неловко, как вломиться к кому-то незнакомому в душ.

Джебом и есть сейчас этот самый незнакомец, ошеломлённый и смущённый, торопящийся прикрыться. И прежде чем он захлопнет открытую настежь дверь, прежде чем уйдет в дом, пряча себя беззащитного, Джексон тяжело сглатывает и быстро произносит севшим голосом:

— Сходим на свидание? Когда всё закончится. Всё равно где, можно даже в Нью-Йорке.

Джебом спотыкается о невысокий порог перед входом, задевая его мизинцем. Стоит в проходе немного, то ли пережидая боль в отбитом пальце, то ли правда обдумывает предложение. Джексон гадает, успел ли он за эти секунды влезть уже в свой непробиваемый бронежилет и вооружиться до зубов. Если да, то он пошлёт его, наверняка пошлёт.

Но Джебом не говорит ничего. Только шагает дальше и аккуратно прикрывает за собой немного печально скрипнувшую дверь.


	5. Chapter 5

— Извини.

Джексон отвлекается от стандартной проверки оборудования перед отправлением и поднимает взгляд на Марка, переминающегося с ноги на ногу у одного из джипов. У него за спиной заходит за горизонт солнце и подсвечивает его темный контур оранжевым светом. Ну просто святой, даже нимб на месте. Лицо только ни разу не ангельское, осунувшееся и усталое, вполне соответствующее лицу человека, не спавшего нормально вечность.

— За что? Не меня ты разукрасил, — Джексон указывает на переругивающихся опять в стороне Джебома с Бэмбэмом, — Бэмбэму так вообще ни за что попало.

Марк пристыженно опускает глаза и приглаживает торчащие во все стороны волосы.

— За то, что подумал, что ты проболтался. Джинён мне объяснил всё. Наверное, нужно было сразу всем рассказать.

— Наверное, — отзывается Джексон и застегивает резко поясную сумку, — но что уж теперь.

— Мне даже не разрешили вас координировать.

— Да, я слышал. Джебом вообще настаивал, чтобы тебя выслали из Йемена первым же самолётом.

— Мудак, — Марк сжимает кулаки до побелевших костяшек, — лезет, куда не просят, по себе всех равняет. Я бы смог.

— Бро, хватит, — не хочется с ним ругаться, но чувство справедливости не дает просто смолчать, — ты уже не смог, будем честны. И даже сейчас, стоя передо мной, не справляешься. Ты мне друг, но…

— Но Джебом, вне конкуренции, конечно, — он фыркает как-то озлобленно. — Скажи, Джексон, если он бросит мячик, ты его ему в зубах принесёшь?

Джексон прищуривается. Ни слова, ни тон его ему не нравятся. Это так он его видит сквозь призму своего оскорбленного и измученного сознания?

Марк подходит к нему вплотную и медленно выговаривает, крепко удерживая за предплечье:

— Ты же знаешь, где-то там глубоко внутри, ты знаешь, что Джебом не прав. Сняв меня с задания…

— Он увеличил наши шансы на успех. Ты нестабилен, Марк, в таком состоянии на дело идти нельзя, посмотри на себя.

— Я себя контролирую.

Запястье отзывается болью.

— И поэтому ты едва не сломал Бэмбэму нос и… Будь добр, отпусти, мне больно.

Марк растерянно смотрит на свою руку, а потом, разжав хватку, снова повторяет:

— Извини. Я просто…

— Мы вернём Ёндже домой, — Джексон растирает запястье, — к тебе и вашей глухой собаке. Обещаю.

— Даже если Джебом скажет его бросить?

— Даже если мы найдём его мёртвым, я всё равно привезу его обратно. Не оставлю там. Всё равно верну Ёндже домой.

Издалека доносится "Сына" голосом Джинёна, но Джексон не оборачивается, ждёт, когда совсем недышащий Марк позволит ему, когда перестанет приколачивать его к месту своим измождённым взглядом. Тот глубоко вдыхает и вместе с последующим выдохом разом обрушивается вниз. Обглоданный своей тревогой и обессиленный. Джексону жаль его, ему бы хотелось сказать, что всё будет хорошо, но оба они знают, что Джексон и сам может не вернуться из этого приключения, и все его обещания на самом деле имеют не так много силы.

Джинён зовёт ещё раз.

Марк растирает лицо ладонями и поднимает неспокойные глаза. Со стороны может показаться, что он просит его о чем-то, стоя на коленях.

— Удачи, Джексон.

— Удача всегда со мной, — хлопает себя по плечу, где под тканью форменной рубашки запрятана старая татуировка в виде перевёрнутого иероглифа, и, прежде чем уйти к остальным, вполголоса говорит, — тебя сняли с задания, но никто не запрещал встречать нас в аэропорту. Так что… Увидимся в полдень.

Их провожает Юсуф, он помогает настроить связь, уточняет детали операции и сверяет время. Хоть он и не едет с ними, спать этой ночью ему тоже не светит: на нём координация местных военных и пилотов.

— Напоминаю, что вчера в горах были замечены передвижения хуситов, — он ведёт пальцем по карте, разложенной на теплом капоте джипа, — вот в этой области. Они часто перехватывают сигнал, слушают переговоры, срывают операции военных, нападают на грузовики с гуманитарной помощью. В американцев стреляют без предупреждения, а пленных не берут.

— Нам не с руки нарываться на конфликт, — Джебом скребёт задумчиво ногтем чуть поджившую ссадину на щеке и в очередной раз сдирает корочку. Размазывает кровь по скуле, снова чешет.

Джинён бьёт его легко по руке:

— Не ковыряй.

И, отвернувшись от смешно надувшегося Джебома, задумчиво тянет:

— То есть, Юсуф, слишком трепаться по связи, ты не советуешь?

— Если бы мы ехали все в одной машине — никаких проблем, можно было бы вообще связь вырубить до прибытия на место, — Джексон наклоняется над картой и прикидывает расстояние опасного отрезка пути. Километров сорок выходит, даже больше, не морзянкой же им перестукиваться. — Но на таком маршруте нам всё равно придётся общаться.

— Никто не запрещает, — Юсуф пожимает плечами, — просто не делайте это по-английски.

— А какие у нас варианты? Арабский только Югём знает.

— Поговаривают, что здесь, в Йемене, есть контингент КНДР, — отзывается Югём, закусив губу, — возят для хуситов разное, шмаляют по американцам. Ни те, ни другие информацию никак не комментируют, но ни разу не слышал о расстрелянных на дорогах корейцах. Джексон, как у тебя с корейским?

— Не так плохо, как с французским, мон шер, — Джексон ему подмигивает, — но у нас есть Бэмбэм. Матерится по-корейски он теперь знатно, конечно...

— Он знает язык получше тебя, — обрывает его Джебом и, забывшись, опять дерет свою болячку, — вот же...

Югём притаскивает за рукав притихшего вдруг Бэмбэма к себе поближе.

— Пять лет в Сеуле, да, бро?

“Бро”, кажется, готов провалиться сквозь землю. Видно, этой интересной и несомненно красочной историей делиться он ни с кем из них не планировал. Бэмбэм кивает, мол, да, так и есть, пять лет, тыкает досадливо Югёма куда-то под рёбра и молчит, стоически терпя направленные на него заинтересованные взгляды. Крепкий орешек.

— Да ладно, колись уже, твой бро сдал тебя с потрохами, — Джексон виснет у него на плече, — каким ветром тебя занесло в Сеул?

— Муссоном, — огрызается Бэмбэм сначала, но, выдержав паузу, всё-таки нехотя сдаётся, — хотел стать айдолом, денег заработать. Пять лет отпахал стажером, а эти ублюдки так меня и прокатили с дебютом. А там повестка уже пришла, потом лотерея, армия. И всё, гейм овер.

Джексон прикидывает в уме, потом считает на пальцах, цифры получаются какие-то фантастические.

— Тебя что, в Корею в тринадцать одного отправили? Мама тебя не настолько не любит?

— Почему в тринадцать? — Бэмбэм недоуменно изгибает брови, — мне шестнадцать было. В Таиланде призыв в двадцать один.

Мозг коротит. Картинка перед глазами не накладывается на новые входящие данные, происходит перегруз системы на фоне общего перегрева.

— А сейчас тебе тогда сколько?

— Мы одногодки, — влезает Югём и гогочет, глядя на вытянувшееся от удивления лицо Джексона, — просто он хорошо сохранился, ты же сам видел его косметичку, ай!

Бэмбэм технично пинает Югёма под коленки, тот неловко заваливается, но всё равно не прекращает визгливо смеяться.

— Ладно, давайте по машинам, — командует посмеивающийся в ладонь Джинён, — готовность — десять минут.

Прежде чем разойтись, Джексон ловит Джебома за тёплую ладонь, удерживает на месте.

— Точно не поедешь с Джинёном?

Он мотает головой.

— Мне спокойнее, когда Бэмбэм в поле моего зрения.

Джексон кивает. Точно курица-наседка. Они едва не переругались два дня назад, когда меняли расстановку сил, и идея идущих на штурм Джебома с Бэмбэмом до сих пор ему не нравится, хоть и выглядит вполне логичным решением в свете последних событий. Он обводит большим пальцем выступающую косточку у Джебома на запястье и сжимает крепче.

— Аккуратнее, ладно?

— Ты тоже, — осторожно освобождает руку, — и... Не пристрели случайно Джинёна.

Ну, конечно, не вставить свои пять копеек он не мог.

***

Ужас парализует его. Ни вдохнуть, ни моргнуть, ни пальцем пошевелить. По лицу течёт, по спине течёт, по рукам течёт. Глаза заливает, надо моргнуть, но никак, потому что уверен, если моргнёт — умрёт. Не моргай, не моргай, не моргай.

— Тормози, — кое-как сипит Джексон. Тихий голос его надламывается, и он повторяет ещё раз громче. — Тормози сейчас же.

— Что случилось? — шуршит обеспокоенный голос в наушнике. То ли Югём, то ли Джебом, сквозь помехи связи, шум в ушах и голове разобрать сложно. — Джексон, что ты там увидел?

— Джинён? — это точно Бэмбэм, его ни с кем не спутаешь, — доложи обстановку?

— Восьмая казнь египетская нас настигла, — отзывается Джинён с водительского сидения замогильным голосом и всё не тормозит, — мы все умрём.

Долго держит паузу, а потом, говнюк, всё-таки ржёт.

— Ну, Джексона-то точно вот-вот удар хватит.

— Да что происходит?! — гундосит встревоженно Югём (точно Югём!), — я нихрена не понял! При чём тут Египет?

— Джинёна, — тянет Джебом раздражённо, — сколько?

— Вижу трёх. Крупные, сантиметров восемь.

— Нам нельзя здесь останавливаться, можешь как-то убрать их на ходу?

Джинён пожимает плечами, будто Джебом, едущий в другой машине, сможет это увидеть, опускает стекло со своей стороны.

Джексон орёт. Нет, Джексон позорно визжит, не заботясь о чужих ушах, и готов выпрыгнуть из джипа на полном ходу, потому что…

— Сними её с меня! Богом клянусь, я выйду из этой чёртовой машины сию секунду, если не уберёшь эту тварь!

Джинён опять смеётся, джип виляет по трассе, в наушнике слышна арабская речь переговаривающихся Юсуфа и Югёма, Джексон зажмуривается до кругов перед глазами и матерится. По-корейски. Джебом должен оценить.

Раздаются глухие удары по стеклу ладонью, потом пара хлопков по коленкам Джексона, перед носом угрожающе жужжит, Джексон зажмуривается сильнее и вжимается в кресло, джип заносит ещё раз, Джинён ворчит, раздается омерзительный шелест и мокрый хруст, и следом — звук поднимаемого окна.

— Противник уничтожен, — как по протоколу отчитывается Джинён, — операция по спасению Сыни от йеменской саранчи успешно завершена.

Джексон открывает один глаз, оглядывается и корчится, когда замечает размазанные по лобовому стеклу крылья и зелёные лапки.

— Что, убрать до конца не мог? — двумя пальцами снимает остатки тушки, — ну и гадость. Откуда их только принесло, мы же в пустыне, тут нечего жрать.

— Только если тебя, — ехидничает Джинён, не отвлекаясь от дороги, — что, даже красные трусы не спасли в этот раз? Боюсь, у тебя мало шансов вернуться сегодня…

— Типун тебе на язык, — Джексон вытирает мокрые ладони о штаны, непроизвольно передергивается и ещё раз повторяет, — ну и гадость.

— Значит, как под пули лезть — не страшно, — хихикает Югём в наушник, — а как кузнечик на стекле…

— Ты видел эту хрень?! С ладонь! И летает!

— А ещё ящерицу, которую Джебом притащил, помните? — гиенит Бэмбэм под общее угуканье, — Джексон же буквально через окно на кухне вышел.

— Мы когда работали с ним вместе полтора года назад, — Джинён плавно входит в поворот, — к нам как-то змея заползла…

— Ладно, хватит, парни, — лениво тянет Джебом, доносится клацанье зубов (зевает он там что ли?), — что вы к нему прицепились. У всех свои недостатки.

— Джебом, например, храпит, — Джексон удобнее устраивается на сидении и вытягивает ноги, насколько позволяет место, — и спит строго по-диагонали кровати.

— Ты тоже храпишь, — возмущается Джебом, — все слышали эти звуки умирающего мамонта. А ещё одеяло всё себе забираешь и...

Джинён очень демонстративно покашливает, и в этом его покашливании чувствуется неодобрение всего мира. Джебом съедает окончание предложения и замолкает. Воцаряется деликатная тишина, даже постоянно лагающая в горах связь перестаёт противно шипеть в ухо.

Джексон отворачивается к тёмному окну и улыбается сам себе. Надо же, он уверен был, что не помнит ничего толком о Нью-Йорке, а теперь, проведя столько времени бок о бок с Джебомом, воспоминания о тех выходных как-то сами всплывают в голове. И то, как он спал смешно, и его холодные ступни и ладони, и одно одеяло на двоих, потому что второе было лень поднимать с пола. Погода тогда была ни к черту, за окном лило и ветер ледяной с ног сбивал, нетипично холодно для середины сентября, поэтому они и сняли себе номер в первом попавшемся отеле.

Но ещё больше удивляет и греет изнутри мысль, что Джебом, оказывается, тоже помнит.

— Скучно, — ноет Югём, — нам ещё полтора часа тащиться. Может, в слова поиграем?

Все протестующе гудят, потому что плавали — знаем.

— Закончится всё тем, что Джинён и Джебом будут меряться размерами словарного запаса, а Джексон начнёт беситься, — Бэмбэм, кажется, тоже зевает. — Радио включим?

— И как ты это себе представляешь? — даже смотреть не надо, чтобы понять — Джинён закатил глаза.

— Если мы что-нибудь не придумаем, Джебом уснёт, — предательски сдаёт его с потрохами Бэмбэм, — будто не он сам нудел, что спать нельзя.

— Хён, серьёзно? Не смей спать!

— Да не сплю, не сплю, — не особо убедительно отнекивается Джебом и определённо точно зевает во всю свою пасть, — быстрее бы закончить с работой, хочу уже выспаться на нормальном матрасе.

— Кто куда, кстати, после окончания контракта? — Джексон садится ровнее и делает потуже ремень. Если честно, то он и сам едва-едва не засыпает, хоть днём и успел урвать пару часов.

— Мы с Бэмом в Таиланд махнём, — откликается Югём, — навестим мамулю, а потом ещё куда-нибудь съездим поработать. Вместе. Не хочу больше один, задолбался: ни пожрать спокойно, ни поспать. А вы?

— В Пусан, — в один голос отвечают Джинён с Джебомом, а после Джинён добавляет, — месяцев восемь уже дома не был, у меня племянница родилась, надо познакомиться.

— А я к морю хочу, — мечтательно тянет Джебом, — и на рыбалку сходить вместе, как на каникулах в академии. А потом и к родителям можно.

Джексон прикладывается лбом к прохладному стеклу, не заботясь о том, что из-за неровной дороги машину потряхивает, и на каждой кочке приходится бумкаться пребольно виском об окно.

Ревнует. Ревнует Джебома, как проклятый. К морю, к Пусану, к Джинёну, к их общим воспоминаниям об учёбе и службе, ко всем их общим книжкам и выцветшим от времени полароидам вместо закладок.

И завидует. Завидует Джинёну безумно. Завидует тому, что пяти годам порознь не удалось по-настоящему сделать их чужими, а два месяца вместе не смогли сделать Джексона и Джебома кем-то достаточно близкими, чтобы так запросто поехать вместе в Нью-Йорк. Или в Пусан. Да куда угодно. Джексону всё равно куда ехать, он, пожалуй, за столько лет везде уже был.

— Ты сам-то куда? — Джинён толкает его локтем в плечо, — домой тоже?

Перед глазами встаёт картинка его пустой, так и необжитой толком квартиры в спальном районе Гонконга. Стерильная и какая-то журнальная студия, купленная сразу после твёрдого решения жить как все, так и не смогла стать ему настоящим домом.

— Не знаю, — Джексон рисует кривую рожицу на запотевшем от его дыхания стекле, — не хочу домой. Может, съезжу в Нью-Йорк или вернусь в Северную Каролину за новым контрактом. Время покажет.

Чем ближе они к цели, тем больше зудят кончики пальцев и тянет сладко в груди от предвкушения. Азарт разгоняет кровь и прогоняет сонливость, заставляет мрачные мысли отойти на дальний план.

Они высаживают недовольного Югёма с винтовкой метров за четыреста до госпиталя. Джебом инструктирует его, выбирает место, проверяет винтовку, проверяет скорость ветра и позицию, потом проверяет Югёма, заставляет проговорить вслух ход операции и вообще выводит всех своей дотошностью и медлительностью.

— Чтобы ни случилось, ты остаёшься на позиции, понял? — в сотый раз повторяет он. — Стреляешь по мере необходимости, дожидаешься вертушку, забираешь нас с заложниками. Местные зассали лететь с нами в Сану, так что ты — наш единственный пилот.

— Ааайщ, — ноет Югём, — ты достал нудеть! Это не первая моя операция!

— А какая?

— Седьмая, — Югём задирает подбородок и сам становится похожим на Джебома, Джинён рядом, определенно заметив сходство, прыскает в ладонь и отворачивается, — Не считая армейских.

— А моя — двадцать четвёртая, — отрезает Джебом, — и, поверь, куда более опытные парни косячили безбожно и срывали мне операции.

— Это вместе со спецназом? — Джексон задумчиво загибает пальцы, пытаясь посчитать свои командировки. Как-то дохрена у Джебома получается.

— А? — он оборачивается растерянно, — нет, только в составе частников.

Все пялятся на него, а у Джинёна приоткрывается рот. Двадцать четыре — это слишком много для пяти лет.

— Ты дома появляешься вообще?

Джебом заминается, смешно и мило смутившись, и как ребенок копает носком ботинка яму в песке.

— Раз в год обязательно. В начале января, — он пожимает плечами. — Все мои контракты в основном краткосрочного характера: планирование, инструктаж, координация оперативников на месте, огневая поддержка, частные одиночные заказы. Участие в масштабных штурмах — редкость, мне нравится одному ходить на дело либо в составе маленькой команды.

— То есть, будь нас больше — отказался бы? — Бэмбэм выглядывает из-за плеча Югёма, — ну ты и привереда.

Джексон хмыкает. В его голове ещё один кусочек пазла встаёт на место, дополняя общую картинку. Джебом не капризный, думает он, поглядывая на то, как тот отвешивает Бэмбэму подзатыльник, просто знает, что хочет делать, а чего не хочет, знает себе и своим умениям цену и не разменивается по мелочам. Профи.

Перед тем, как разойтись по джипам и разъехаться в разные стороны, Джебом просит всех задержаться.

— Напоминаю: наша задача — спасение заложников. Никто, — он смотрит на Джексона и повторяет твердо, — никто не возвращается за ранеными. Это ясно? — они нетерпеливо кивают вразнобой, мол, понятно, командир, пусти уже, отстегни поводки.

Джебом обводит их всех взглядом напоследок и уже более расслабленно и как-то очень заботливо просит:

— Держите связь включенной, хрен знает, что там внутри, и… Будьте аккуратнее, ладно?

Когда они с Джинёном начинают разворачиваться на джипе, Джексон вспоминает кое о чём и всё-таки умудряется выпрыгнуть из набирающей ход машины. Джебом, с зажатым в зубах карманным фонариком, едва не давится, когда Джексон напрыгивает со спины.

— Вы же уехали, какого чёрта, Джексон?!

Джексон бросает короткий взгляд на разложенную на капоте карту, которую Джебом и разглядывал, и не с первой попытки стаскивает цепочку с именным жетоном и накидывает Джебому на шею.

— Держи.

— Мне он к чему? — Джебом вертит жетон в руках, — если что случится...

— Отдашь моей матери, — Джексон дёргает раз-другой за цепочку, — жетон не армейский, не с личным номером, тот я не ношу.

Джебом нахмуривается.

— А в чём тогда смысл?

— Не хочу, чтобы ей просто прислали унылую похоронку по почте спустя вечность молчания, — он ведет пальцами по выбитым строчкам на потемневшем от долгой носки прохладном металле, — вот тут моё имя, а ниже — координаты дома родителей. Сообразишь, что к чему?

— Ван Цзя Ар, — неловко и неуверенно читает Джебом, а потом, вдруг обозлившись, сдирает с себя цепочку и протягивает обратно. — Чего ещё удумал?!

— Мне так спокойнее, возьми. Пожалуйста.

Джебом цыкает, порывисто вешает жетон обратно и прячет его на груди, перекинув через ворот футболки. Жетон звякает, столкнувшись с покоящимся там же крестиком.

— Ладно. Верну, когда всё закончится, — он несмело треплет Джексона по волосам и подгоняет, — иди уже, отстаем на три минуты от графика.

***

— На позиции, — хрипит динамик голосом Джебома.

— На позиции, — отвечает Джинён.

— На позиции, — повторяет Югём и шмыгает носом. Опять у него, бедняги, на что-то аллергия, даже таблетки не сильно помогли.

— Готовность — две минуты, — оповещает Юсуф, — слово к началу операции — агасе, — и бурчит, — что бы оно ни значило...

Старое здание сельской школы, перестроенное под полевой госпиталь несколько лет назад, выглядит мирным и тихим под лучами рассветного солнца. За забором — парочка старых джипов в камуфляже и одна машина скорой помощи со спущенными шинами, гора какого-то мусора, ёмкости с запасом воды и маленькая мечеть. Снаружи никого нет.

— Готовность — одна минута.

Джексон с Джинёном петляют между полуразрушенными домами давно пустующей деревни и пробираются на территорию под плохо закреплённой сеткой рабица с южной стороны, где-то там ровно также должны бежать Бэмбэм с Джебомом. Идея штурма на рассвете выглядит идиотской: длинные тени, солнце в глаза, невозможность застать захватчиков спящими.

— Вижу их, — шепчет зачем-то Югём, — агасе!

— Агасе! — шуршит динамик, — поехали!

Идея выглядит идиотской, но не здесь, в Йемене, где на рассвете проводят фаджр. И их нынешние противники — не исключение. Джексон высовывается из-за угла и считает: пятеро. Высокие мужчины с покрытыми платками головами переговариваются о чем-то, поддерживая болтающиеся на плече автоматы, и скрываются в дверях грубо сложенной маленькой стоящей особняком мечети.

Дверь около разноцветных мусорных контейнеров оказывается незапертой. Джинён поглядывает на баки, прежде чем зайти, и озадаченно бубнит:

— Прикиньте, они тут ещё и мусор сортируют.

— Ну, наверное, волонтёры надеялись приучить местных, — Джексон шагает за ним и тихо оповещает в микрофон, — мы внутри.

Сквозь помехи доносится "Мы внутри" голосом Бэмбэма и отсчёт Юсуфом времени. Все чувства обостряются, Джексон ощущает себя наэлектризованным, каждая мышца натянута до предела. Страха нет, вместо него только тщательно контролируемое желание сорваться на бег и выпустить пару очередей из автомата, чтобы разбить давящую на нервы тишину. В нос бьёт запах лекарств, но даже он не может замаскировать адскую вонь нечистот.

— Пусто, — отчитывается, когда проверяет первое помещение с больничными койками, — идём дальше.

Джинён заворачивает за угол, пока Джексон прикрывает ему спину. Слышится душераздирающий скрип дверных петель и ругань.

— Тут трупы, — говорит он в передатчик, прежде чем Джексон заглядывает ему за плечо, — четверо, — направляет свет фонарика и исправляется, — нет, пятеро.

— Врачи? — шепчет где-то там в северном крыле Джебом, — и убитые наёмники?

— Нет, — Джексон озадаченно пялится на раздетые до гола мужские тела, облепленные жужжащими мухами, — они тут не дольше четырех-пяти дней. Ну и вонь…

— Чего вы там возитесь, — ворчит Югём и подгоняет, — шевелите булками, намаз не резиновый.

Джинён закрывает плотно дверь и прибавляет ходу. Джексон следует за ним по пятам, старается прислушиваться к тишине, надеясь уловить хоть какое-то движение, которое укажет им нужное место, но чужое пыхтение в наушнике отвлекает.

— Хён, одышка, как у старого деда, — дразнит его Джинён и пинает легонько следующую дверь, — чисто.

— Это не Джебом, — задыхаясь, отвечает Бэмбэм, — извините, но меня сейчас стошнит. Ну и запах.

По звуку, его и правда рвёт, Джебом матерится. Не возмущенно, но удивлённо.

— Что там у вас? — обеспокоенно, — Джебом?

— Юсуф, слышишь меня? — гундит тот. Наверное, зажимает нос рукой. — Мы нашли троих заложниц. Судя по состоянию тел, они были убиты около недели назад.

— Ищите остальных, — отзывается Юсуф, — живых или мёртвых. Вертушка вылетела по расписанию.

— Какого хрена происходит, они же им были нужны, — Джексон поправляет сползающий передатчик, — Югём, сколько у нас времени?

— Они всё ещё внутри, минут пять есть.

— Продолжаем, — выдыхает Джебом, — мы почти дошли до главного входа, если тут никого нет, придётся танцевать по территории.

Джинён толкает ещё одну дверь. Пусто. Но кто-то был внутри не так давно: на полу разложены замызганные матрасы, рядом — несколько пустых бутылок из-под воды и мисок, в углу — ведро. Явно помойное. Запах стоит соответствующий.

— Нашли, где держали заложников, — Джинён направляет свет от фонарика, луч выхватывает окровавленные бинты, следы крови, ведущие вглубь, и что-то небольшое, завёрнутое в серую тряпку. Джексон протискивается в дверной проход, кружит по комнате без окон, трогает пальцами миски — влажные, остатки еды ещё не успели присохнуть. Вряд ли заложников стали бы кормить перед казнью.

— Есть шансы найти оставшихся живыми.

Перед тем, как выйти, Джексон носком ботинка шевелит кучу у стены, ткань сползает с одного края. Тошнота подкатывает к горлу, хотя, казалось бы, чего он только не видел за столько лет службы, но сердце всё равно сжимается.

— Сына, — недовольно окликает его Джинён, — чего застыл? Что там?

— Собака.

Он через силу отворачивается и выбегает наружу, надежно прикрыв за собой дверь, будто эта преграда поможет не видеть мёртвое тело пса, так и стоящее перед глазами.

— Не больница, а какой-то лабиринт Минотавра, — бурчит Джебом, — не пойму, где мы, этого коридора не было на схеме.

— У вас схема школы, больницу строили стихийно гораздо позже, её дважды бомбили, потом отстраивали заново силами энтузиастов, — поясняет Юсуф, — оттого и такая странная планировка.

— Из дерьма и палок, — хихикает Югём, — даже отсюда выглядит, как…

Его голос тонет в грохоте автоматной очереди и каком-то зверином рычании. И зверь этот страдает от боли. Рефлексы срабатывают раньше головы, вот они с Джинёном только шагали по коридору, а теперь уже прячутся за углом, прикрывая друг другу спины с автоматами наперевес.

— Что у вас? — голос Юсуфа напряжённый, — кто открыл огонь?

— Меня ударило! — перекрикивая звук выстрелов со своей стороны, докладывает Джебом. — Сука!

У Джексона в желудке селится холод. Ударило?

— Югём, какого чёрта?! У тебя была одна гребанная задача! Бэмбэм! Снимай его, слышишь? На три часа!

— Хён, мы идём к вам? Ты сильно ранен? Хён?

Связь прерывается, но звуки выстрелов слышны и без неё, Джексон срывается с места, Джинён цепляет его за разгрузку, втягивает обратно за угол и не дает двигаться.

— Ждём ответа, — Джексон дёргается. — Ждём. Ответа.

— Никто не выходил из мечети, — Югём звучит обижено, словно ребёнок, которого родители упрекнули в безделии, — но вы нашумели, ждите гостей.

Снова тихо, так тихо, что Джексон думает, стук его сердца слышен за версту. Наушник шипит, щелкает, Югём по-арабски что-то быстро говорит Юсуфу, тот ему отвечает и вроде ругается. Но это всё пустое, потому что нужный ему сейчас канал связи так и молчит. Джексон вдыхает носом, выдыхает ртом. Повторяет снова. Это всё чудовищно непрофессионально: и слишком громкий стук сердца, и предательски подрагивающие руки, и затуманенное тревогой зрение.

Так было у Джебома? В тот раз, когда он ошибся.

— Хён? — голос Джинёна надламывается.

В ответ — тишина. Джексон видит, как тяжело сглатывает Джинён, как дёргается его кадык, как белеют костяшки пальцев на прикладе.

— Целы, мы целы! — восторженно раздаётся в ушах, — Я уложил его! Прикиньте, уложил!

— Что с Джебомом? — спрашивает Джинён нетерпеливо и морщится от звона в ухе, — куда его ранило?

— Попадание в корпус, — Джебом тяжело дышит, его очень плохо слышно, но главное — _дышит_ , главное — _слышно_ , — пуля застряла в жилете, рёбра вроде целы. Пиздец больно...

— Счастливчик, — Джексон стирает пот с лица ладонью в перчатке и едва держится, чтобы не сползти на пол из-за накатившего чувства облегчения, что, кажется, размягчает все кости разом, — я же говорил.

— Валите! — ввинчивается в уши паникующий голос Югёма, — валите сейчас же! Это хуситы! Слышите? Это гребанные хуситы!

— Бро, ты это с чего решил?

— Узнал одного, его мерзкая морда с козлиной бородкой была в сводках. Уходите оттуда. Я прикрою!

— Югём, — хрипит Джебом, — Югём сиди тихо, понял? Не дай себя обнаружить, жди вертушку.

— Юсуф, кто собирал данные?! Это уже другой уровень, мы не готовы! — зло выговаривает Джинён, — сколько времени до прибытия вертолёта?

— Семнадцать минут, — растерянно отвечает Юсуф. — Не понимаю, как их могли не засечь…

— Буря, — Джексон выглядывает за угол, кивает Джинёну и аккуратно двигается по коридору, — они могли добраться сюда в бурю, когда ни зги видно не было. А вчерашние дроны не засняли ничего с воздуха, мы же сами смотрели записи.

— Покидайте объект. Хуситы — это не ваша забота, заложники, должно быть, убиты. Мы отправим нашу группу ещё одним вертолётом. Подлётное время — примерно час пятнадцать.

Перед глазами встаёт коленопреклонённый и истерзанный неведением Марк, которому он обещал вернуться не с пустыми руками.

— Юсуф…

— Прошу разрешение продолжить операцию, — Джебом надсадно кашляет, — мы видели только троих убитых, остальные пленные могут быть живы. Давайте поборемся, всё равно уже по уши увязли. Я пойму, если вы против, и готов…

— Опять эти твои слабоумие и отвага, — Джинён щелкает предохранителем, — я в деле, должен же хоть кто-то не давать тебе делать глупости.

— Либо все идем, либо не идем вовсе, — Джексон перехватывает автомат, проверяет магазины, запас гранат. Они не рассчитывали тут задерживаться надолго и явились налегке, а теперь придётся испытывать судьбу. — И не из такого выкарабкивались. Поборемся.

***

С шумом взрываются тёмные волны, бьются о волнорез, издалека доносятся вопли крикливых чаек. Вода холодит ступни, когда Джексон заходит в беспокойный изумрудный океан, ледяной дождь остужает его горячую голову. Шторм не пугает: его, по правде, ничего не уже страшит. Любая непогода ерунда по сравнению с всеобъемлющим чувством одиночества, пожирающего его год за годом.

Они уходят, они всегда уходят, они уходят и запрещают идти с ними, наказывают идти только вперёд, наказывают никогда не сдаваться, никогда не оборачиваться. Джексон идет вперёд, погружаясь глубже, идет вперёд и не оборачивается, даже когда его зовут по имени.

Он ступает по острой гальке на дне, а беснующиеся волны бьют его в лицо и грудь, выталкивают на берег, не принимают. Он тут лишний, он тут не нужен. Его снова зовут. Всеми именами, которыми его когда-либо звали. Волны бьют в лицо. Джексон зажмуривается, ждёт, когда вода отхлынет.

— Сыни, твою мать!

Щеку обжигает оплеухой, Джексон распахивает глаза и тут же закрывает их снова, потому что свет ослепляет, отворачивается, но подставляется под ещё одну хлёсткую пощечину.

— Ты решил меня добить?

Язык ворочается кое-как, во рту пересохло, а на зубах песок скрипит. Сам себя он толком не слышит, в ушах словно вата застряла.

— Наконец-то, — искренность и беспокойство зашкаливают в голосе, раскалённые руки гладят осторожно по лицу, стирая грязь и кровь из рассеченной брови, ощупывают грудь, — ты как? Не отключайся!

— Нормально, я нормально, — Джексон приоткрывает веки, шевелит затёкшими ногами и руками, тяжело садится. И ведь не соврал. Он в порядке. — Только в ушах звенит и щёки горят.

— Удачливый сукин сын, — произносит на выдохе Джебом и лупит ещё раз по плечу. Говорит что-то ещё (наверняка грубое и обидное), но фраза тонет в звуках глухих выстрелов. Близко, но стреляют не в них. С развороченного потолка на макушку сыпется песок, Джексон заторможено стряхивает его ладонью, оглядывается, рядом лежат поломанные потолочные балки и вылетевшие из кладки камни. И правда ведь повезло, могло и придавить.

— Идти можешь? — Джебом поднимается и протягивает ему руку, — нужно выбираться, пока наша группа поддержки не разнесла тут всё.

Джексон, по-прежнему дезориентированный и немного оглохший, зажимает нос пальцами и хорошенько выдыхает, уши откладывает, и звуки приобретают яркость, даже шипение чудом уцелевшего наушника от передатчика слышно. Но в голове яснее не становится.

— Джексон, вставай, иначе я тебя волоком потащу, слышишь? — Джебом хватает его за предплечье и аккуратно тянет, случайно или нарочно заключает в объятия и замирает, трётся неловко виском о висок, мажет сухими губами по щеке. Совсем рядом что-то взрывается, стена крошится, Джебом прикрывает ему голову от летящего крошева, у Джексона проясняется, память отдаёт припрятанные воспоминания толчками, наполняет до краёв, заполняет пробелы.

— Вот же крысеныш! — Джексон сплевывает вязкую слюну вместе с бранью, — он кинул меня! Я ведь даже не ранен!

События мелькают перед глазами пёстрой лентой диафильма. Двух перепуганных заложников чудом находят Бэмбэм с Джебомом запертыми и связанными в тёмном подвале с медикаментами, как раз тогда, когда Юсуф отчитывается о прибытии их вертолёта. Джексон с Джинёном сильно шумят, пускают в расход парочку ручных гранат, чтобы дать возможность и время не только выйти из госпиталя, но и безопасно добраться до вертушки.

Хлипкую перегородку неожиданно сносит, тонкие, наскоро возведённые кем-то неумелым стены рушатся, словно костяшки тронутого домино, раздаются крики, выстрелы, кажется, что они разворошили осиное гнездо. В нос бьёт сильный запах медикаментов, а в глаза — искусственный белый свет.

Операционная, пищат датчики, босая девушка с закрытым маской лицом не отнимает раскосых тёмных глаз от своей работы, накладывает швы. На столе — какой-то хуситский командир, нарвавшийся на мину во время бури. Но это Джексон узнает позже, уже после того, как Джинён утаскивает девицу силой. Визжащую, пинающуюся и почти уже по родному ругающуюся на корейском.

Отчего-то ассистирующий ей в операционной Чхве Ёндже реагирует на их неизящное вторжение неадекватно агрессивно. Он будто ждал вечность этого самого момента и теперь зол оттого, что ожидание было настолько долгим. Ёндже, всё ещё немного хромой и куда более истощённый и похудевший, чем на последней записи, принимает на лету один из стволов Джинёна и разряжает всю обойму во всё, что движется. Джексон, стоящий к нему спиной, орёт, чтобы стрелял кучнее и по цели, но ослеплённый яростью Ёндже продолжает жать на спусковой крючок и цедит сквозь плотно сжатые зубы “Они убили мою собаку”.

После вдвоем с ним они обеспечивают Джинёну с притихшей девчонкой на руках безопасный отход, Бэмбэм отчитывается, что они с заложниками добрались до вертолёта, Югём торопит, Юсуф отсчитывает время до прибытия помощи. Всё смазывается в одно пёстрое пятно, звуки сливаются в безумную какофонию криков, выстрелов, помех связи. Под ногами звенят стрелянные гильзы, в воздухе — родной запах пороха и металла.

Джексон захлебывается щенячьим восторгом от возможности быть здесь. Чувствовать себя живым, чувствовать себя нужным, чувствовать себя частью чего-то.

Потерявшие командира хуситы мстят яростно, решетят стены, стреляют не прицельно, просто изливая гнев и свой страх.

Падает граната, Джексон пинком выпихивает Джинёна в коридор, сбивает голого по меркам происходящего Ёндже с ног, наваливается сверху щитом, дышит ртом, верит в свою удачу.

Его удача с рассеченной губой и поцарапанной скулой бьёт его наотмашь и зовёт по имени.

Плёнка диафильма с хрустом скручивается обратно в упругую катушку и занимает место на одной из полок его памяти.

— Если крысёныш — это Ёндже, то он не виноват. А Джинён... Джинён следовал приказу, — Джебом угрюмо пересчитывает магазины, делит поровну и запихивает их Джексону в карманы разгрузки. — Уходим.

Основной бой смещается к главным воротам, там шумно, что-то горит с чёрным дымом и, судя по непрекращающемуся обстрелу с воздуха и грохоту лопастей вертолёта, очень жарко. Джебом на бегу говорит, что не только к ним подоспело подкрепление, и ведёт темными коридорами в сторону уцелевшего северного крыла.

Джексону не страшно. Потому что он не один. Потому что есть кому прикрыть ему спину. Потому что удача на его стороне сегодня.

Они выбираются под палящее почти полуденное солнце никем незамеченные и ничем не тронутые, прячутся в густой тени от стен, скользят до беспечно брошенного кем-то Хаммера с распахнутыми дверцами. Старый и помятый с правого бока, но бронированный и с почти полным баком.

Кожаная обивка жжет даже через ткань формы, Джексон ёрзает и шипит, устраиваясь на пассажирском сидении, Джебом, не пустивший его за руль, возится с проводами, ребячески ойкает, когда с щелчком получает разряд тока по трясущимся пальцам и уже привычно нервно кусает губы. Вырвавшаяся на свободу чёлка лезет ему в глаза, мешается, заставляет хмуриться. Очень хочется помочь ему, убрать мокрые волосы от лица, напомнить, что не обязательно справляться со всем в одиночку, когда можно разобраться с проблемой вместе.

Бухает совсем рядом, вибрация от взрыва отдаётся глубоко в груди, Джебома ещё раз бьёт током, Джексон касается его руки, кажется, его тоже легонько ударяет, потому что кончики пальцев покалывает.

— Позволишь? Я умею.

Хаммер ревёт диким зверем и несёт их сквозь рыжие раскаленные пески кажущейся бесконечной пустыни, они безбожно отстали от графика, и не совсем понятно куда им ехать: до Саны они всяко не дотянут, до базы ехать 556 трассой — опасно. Передатчик натужно хрипит и сипит, но связи с улетевшим без них вертолётом нет.

— Куда мы?

— В аэропорт Эль-Хазма, там можно будет связаться с базой.

Джексон кивает, не поднимая глаза от коробочки передатчика на коленях.

— Что, не ловит?

— Сам же слышишь, что нет.

— Мой отключен.

Джексон поворачивается к Джебому. Тот не отвлекается от дороги, но выражение лица у него странное: не то досадливое, не то виноватое. Жалеет, что не прикусил вовремя язык?

— Но ты сам говорил, чтобы никто не отключался.

— Было шумно, — он смаргивает пот с коротких ресниц и, поколебавшись немного, решается спустить толстое в трещинах стекло со своей стороны. Толка от этого мало, за бортом беспощадные +45, но хоть обдувает немного.

Джексону кажется, что он слышит в отдалении звук вертолёта, желудок сводит тревогой.

— Этого ещё не хватало…

Он лезет назад, где закреплён пулемёт, перебирает ленты с патронами. Они не пустые, но с таким запасом против вертолёта не попрёшь, их разнесут ещё на подлёте.

Наушник булькает, ругается голосом Джинёна, требует заевшей пластинкой:

— Седьмой, седьмой, отвечай, седьмой.

Джексон лыбится, щелкает кнопку микрофона:

— Седьмому шумно, но я на связи.

— Сыни! Слышишь меня? Как ты? — частит Джинён, боясь, наверное, что связь опять уйдет, — этот придурок рядом? Двинь хорошенько по его бестолковой голове!

— Он за рулём, а я в норме, — Джексон высовывается в люк и прищуривается. Вертолёт подлетает со стороны солнца и ни черта не видно, только темное пятно против света, — у нас, кажется, гости.

— Если убогий Хаммер посреди пустыни — вы, — радостно гундосит Югём и жизнеутверждающе хлюпает забитым носом, — то мы ваши гости. Подберём вас где-нибудь, слышите?

— Эй, Джебом! — орёт Джексон, влезая обратно, — они нас заберут! Включи уже свой передатчик.

— Нет, — бубнит Джебом и добавляет тихо себе под нос, — опять он орать на меня будет.

Он бурчит что-то ещё про план, про ответственность, про нарушение приказа, но Джексон всё равно замечает, как расслабляются его плечи и разглаживается вертикальная морщинка между бровей от хороших вестей.

— Джинён передаёт тебе самые наилучшие пожелания и подзатыльник, — Джексон делает вид, что прицеливается для удара, но в последний момент просто гладит его по мокрому затылку, — что ты успел натворить?

Джебом косится на него и не отвечает, одним движением вставляет болтающийся наушник в ухо и очень через силу тянет:

— Седьмой на связи. Где вы нас… Не ругайся. Хва… Я знаю, это же был мой… Джинёнааа.

Джексон пытается вникнуть в их перебранку, раскрыв рот, потому что впервые в жизни слышит, как Джинён ругается, и брань эта достойна какого-нибудь морского порта или словаря нецензурных корейских выражений. Его поток красноречия никто не решается прервать, все просто ждут, пока он иссякнет или выдохнется. Когда Джинён начинает повторяться, Джебом психует и опять отключается.

— Ты ебанутый, — снова повторяет Джексон, как тогда, на полигоне, и вынимает всё разоряющийся наушник. — Просто ненормальный.

— А что мне было делать?.. — Джебом вцепляется в руль крепче и так внимательно всматривается вдаль, будто там есть что-то кроме песчаных барханов.

— Не знаю, — Джексон приваливается плечом к сидению и по-идиотски улыбается, разглядывая его заострённый профиль и выпирающую косточку кадыка, — но точно не бить Джинёну его красивое лицо и выпрыгивать из взлетающего вертолёта.

Молчит. Неровные пряди отросшей за месяц чёлки так и падают ему на лицо, щекочут, Джебом трясёт головой и фыркает недовольным котом, морщит нос, но рук от руля не отнимает, держится за него, как утопающий.

— Ты нарушил свой собственный приказ.

На языке так и вертится “Снова”, но Джексон не решается сказать вслух: Джинён и так уже отчитал его, как салагу. Гул приближающегося вертолёта нарастает, динамик наушника требовательно шипит, вроде Югём говорит, что собирается садиться на обнаруженном ровном участке, Джебом делает крутой поворот и глушит мотор, дёрнув скрученные проводки внизу. Цепляться за руль больше не имеет смысла, и он просто устало ложится на него грудью и тут же болезненно ойкает: скорее всего край баранки упирается в место, где застряла в защитном жилете пуля. Прикрывает глаза, тарабанит пальцами по пыльной, испещренной трещинами приборной панели. Метрах в двадцати Югём аккуратно сажает вертушку, всё тонет в потревоженном песке и грохоте, но Джексон всё равно слышит:

— Я не мог тебя там оставить.


	6. Chapter 6

Джексон смотрит на своё вполне жизнеспособное отражение в зеркале и шкрябает по успевшему зарасти щетиной подбородку. Поворачивается то одной щекой, то второй, на которой налился синяк, и решает оставить, как есть. Побриться можно и завтра, или вообще послезавтра уже перед самым самолётом, красоваться ему всё равно тут не перед кем.

После йеменской пустыни нарядный Каир кажется курортом, пусть им и не дали ни разу за двое суток выйти с огороженной высоким забором виллы на окраине города. Да даже поспать не дали толком, загнав сразу писать отчёты. Но тут есть ванная, еда, сменная одежда и кровать. Кондиционер — и тот есть! Нерабочий, правда, но есть же.

В по-спартански обставленной комнате он один, вторая кровать у стены пустует. Марк, чуть не свихнувшийся от того, что они опоздали на два с лишним часа в аэропорт, ночует вторые сутки в больнице, где, как и остальные спасённые бывшие заложники, получает лечение Ёндже. Кажется, ничего серьезного, только обезвоживание да плохо заживающий огнестрел на бедре. У самого Марка истощение и нервный срыв, и в последний раз, когда Джексон его видит, выглядит он хуже Ёндже, проведшего последний месяц взаперти. Скорее всего у них обоих будет длительный отпуск после такого-то приключения, и в строй вернутся они не скоро. Если вернутся.

Джексон мается от скуки, топчась по комнате из угла в угол: медицинское обследование он прошёл вчера, все отчёты сдал утром, а играть в карты с орущими и не совсем трезвыми Бэмбэмом и Югёмом себе дороже — эти шулеры его без штанов оставят. И ведь даже не выйти погулять: внизу их сторожат местные полицейские с угрюмыми рожами. Им тут нигде не рады, боятся, что они пустятся во все тяжкие после командировки и натворят дел в городе. Джексон не осуждает, видел всякое, но сидеть взаперти всё равно как-то обидно.

В дверь осторожно скребутся. Джексон возится немного со старым замком, он догадывается, кто стоит за порогом, но всё равно испытывает что-то сродни удивлению, когда утыкается взглядом в сонного Джебома.

— Не разбудил?

— Нет, — Джексон распахивает дверь пошире, — зайдёшь?

Медлит, смотрит на порог, и всё-таки кивает. Зайдя, без особого интереса оглядывается, а потом, заметив кондиционер, завистливо тянет:

— А у нас с Джинёном только умирающий вентилятор в комнате.

— Не обольщайся, эта махина всё равно не работает. И вентилятора нет.

Джебом молчит, Джексон ждёт. Не помолчать же он притащился, хотя это, пожалуй, вполне в его духе. Но терпение никогда не было благодетелью Джексона.

— Ты что-то хотел?

Он опять кивает, спохватившись, стаскивает с шеи опознавательный жетон и протягивает, держа за цепочку. Точно, обещал же вернуть.

— Не знаю, как так вышло, — бубнит он и смущённо ерошит влажные, пахнущие чем-то свежим волосы, — но… Вот.

Жетон ловит луч солнца, пробивающийся через не до конца задернутые плотные шторы, Джексон цепляет пальцами прохладную покореженную пластинку и переворачивает. Ровно по центру — вмятина.

— В него пуля попала. Жилет, оказывается, насквозь пробило.

— Повезло.

— Повезло, — соглашается Джебом и после новой паузы пятится к выходу. — Пойду, так и не спал толком, а завтра самолёт.

— С Джинёном всё-таки улетаешь? — откидывает жетон на край кровати. — В Пусан?

— Если он только протрезвеет к рейсу, — улыбается Джебом и делает ещё один шаг назад, — эти два неразлучника его споили и обобрали, как липку. Не умеет ведь пить совсем...

Он разворачивается, Джексон, решив рискнуть, толкает дверь, и она захлопывается прямо у Джебома перед лицом.

— Эй, Джебом, — подходит вплотную и тычется носом ему за ухом. Пахнет шампунем, но лёгкий запах пороха всё ещё слышится. — Наш контракт официально закончился одиннадцать часов назад.

— Да.

— Да? — Джексон трогает губами его шею. Солёно, но всё равно сладко.

— Да, — отвечает задушенно.

Выстрелом в тишине раздаётся щелчок запираемого замка, Джебом быстро поворачивается, хватает Джексона за край черной майки и прижимает спиной к ребристой поверхности двери. Возбуждение отдается болью внизу живота, проходится огнём по позвоночнику, оседает колко в кончиках пальцев.

Джебом замирает на секунду, чтобы перевести дыхание, смотрит в глаза и трогает синяк на щеке Джексона, Джексон глядит в ответ, трётся о подставленную ладонь — мозолистую и твердую, вжимается плотнее, лезет руками под край чужой футболки. Кожа на пояснице влажная от испарины и неровная от сеточки шрамов, Джексон ведёт ладонями выше, очерчивает каждый изгиб, каждый сантиметр, царапает ногтями. Шрамов много, и каждый из них хочется запомнить, о каждом хочется узнать больше, к каждому хочется приложиться губами.

Джебом обхватывает ладонями Джексона за лицо, и на мгновение кажется, что вот-вот поцелует так, как хочется больше всего, но он только зарывается пальцами в волосы и доверчиво подставляет шею. Дурацкая обида и нелепая ревность ни к кому определенному захлёстывают, Джексон вгрызается псом, делает нарочно больно, спускает руки болезненно вскрикнувшему Джебому на задницу и сжимает, требует своё, берёт больше, чем ему предлагают.

Джексон толкает Джебома от себя, заставляет сделать шаг назад, потом ещё один и ещё, пока край кровати не бьёт его под колени. Он валится, морщится, когда Джексон придавливает его и оставляет ещё один засос прямо над воротом, и рывком перекатывается по узкой кровати, нависает сверху. Сильный и гибкий.

— Полегче, ладно? — хрипло просит Джебом и касается уже явственно заметных пятен на шее, — на мне уже достаточно шрамов.

Джексон накрывает глаза сгибом локтя и застывает так, стараясь успокоиться. Он иррационально злой на всё разом: на упущенное время, на самолёт до треклятого Пусана, на то, что так хочет. На Джебома, который неспешно стаскивает с него майку, мокро целует в грудь и в плечо с татуировкой, кажется спокойным, даже холодным, выверяющим каждое своё движение.

— Почему бесишься? — тихо спрашивает он, словно угадывая мысли, и бодает легонько лбом в висок.

— Если ты не хочешь со мной…

— Джексон, тебя что, всё-таки контузило?

Джексон, по правде, и ощущает себя так: в ушах шумит, перед глазами всё плывет, а мысли в голове разбегаются от того, как Джебом ведёт носом по его щеке, прикусывает чувствительно мочку уха и отзывается стоном, стоит только податься вверх. Качнувшись, Джексон садится, трогает широко разведённые бедра ёрзающего поверх Джебома и не сразу задирает край его футболки до самого подбородка, открывая себе доступ к голой коже.

Джебом всхлипывает ему в макушку и вцепляется в плечи, стоит прихватить зубами его сосок и аккуратно поцеловать растёкшуюся фиолетово-красную кляксу от угодившей пули. Запоздалый страх растекается в солнечном сплетении, лишает дыхания и заставляет крепче обхватить Джебома в отчаянном объятии.

Всё сразу как-то отходит на задний план, все обиды кажутся нелепыми и ничего не стоящими по сравнению с тем, что он просто мог никогда его вот так больше не обнять, не вдохнуть запах его кожи, не услышать его загнанно стучащее сердце. Джексону хочется вплавиться в Джебома, влезть под кожу, в его голову, знать его всего, сожрать кусок за куском, сделать частью себя.

Он всё не двигается, так и сидит, прижавшись с крепко закрытыми глазами к его груди, старается удержать все эти неуместные “хочу” внутри, не дать им вырваться, потому что это всё лишнее, по-прежнему ненужное Джебому, позволяющему сегодня с лихвой, а завтра улетающему опять возможно навсегда.

Джебом выворачивается из объятий, путается в рукавах своей футболки и цепочке, порывисто и нервно раздеваясь, а потом сипло произносит:

— Трахни меня.

Он избегает смотреть в глаза, отворачивается, ищет спасения в изгибе джексонова плеча. Такой настоящий, лишённый всех своих масок, снова голый, ничем не прикрытый и преступно искренний в своём желании. Горло перехватывает, Джексон тяжело сглатывает, боится испортить хрупкий момент откровенности.

— Тебе двадцать часов лететь, — массирует его затылок, гладит по плечам, спускает ладони ниже, — пожалей себя.

— Плевать.

Приподнявшись, Джебом стаскивает с себя штаны, нелепо застревает в штанине от спешки, чуть не валится с кровати и смущается ещё и из-за этого, становясь похожим на совсем юного пацана, впервые оказавшегося с кем-то в постели. Это очень отличается от того, что Джексон помнит, в Джебоме перед ним нет тех наглости, голода и напускной развязности, с которыми он действовал, когда они впервые встретились, кажется, уже в прошлой жизни.

Так можно ли сегодня теперь считать днём их истинного знакомства? Считать тем самым началом, которого так не хватало их истории?

Джебом избегает смотреть на него, только вздрагивает и стонет тихо, когда Джексон несмело трёт шершавую и наверняка ужасно чувствительную после бритья кожу у него в паху, проводит раскрытой ладонью пару раз по члену, а после трогает его между ягодиц. Там оказывается неожиданно влажно от смазки, и пальцы входят легко, стоит только скользнуть ими внутрь и глубже. Прокатывается жаркая волна, желание становится острым и болезненным, и страшно позорно кончить прямо сейчас от одной мысли, как Джебом растягивал себя, перед тем, как явиться и разыграть тут не то драму, не то комедию. Джексон хватает его за волосы на затылке, заставляя запрокинуть голову и всё-таки посмотреть на себя.

— Подумал, что будет лучше, если я сам, — хрипит Джебом, угадывая незаданный вслух вопрос, и облизывает обветренные губы. Взгляд у него шалый, расфокусированный.

— Может, у тебя ещё и резинки с собой?

Моргает утвердительно и тянется в сторону отброшенных штанов. Он сам достает запрятанные в кармане два шуршащих квадратика, разрывает одну упаковку и раскатывает презерватив Джексону по члену. Джексон втягивает горячий густой воздух носом, снова толкается в Джебома пальцами до упора, боится, что им не хватит смазки, что сделает больно.

— Повернись.

Джебом отрицательно мотает головой и толкает Джексона в грудь, заставляя лечь спиной на кровать:

— Давай так.

— Будет проще, если ляжешь на живот.

— Давай так, — повторяет и двигается ближе, пачкая своей смазкой Джексону живот, наклоняется ниже и прикусывает подбородок, лижет кадык и вдруг отшатывается от трогающей длинный выпуклый шрам ладони. Не этого же он стесняется, в самом деле?

— Мне похрен на твои шрамы, — Джексон тянет его обратно за цепочку, — веришь?

Джебом мычит что-то неразборчивое, заводит руку назад, обхватывает член, направляя в себя, и, глубоко вздохнув, медленно садится сразу до середины. Он шипит, зажимается, делая больно и себе, и Джексону, и почти падает, опершись тяжело на локоть в последний момент. Его болтающийся из стороны в сторону крестик бьёт Джексона по лицу раз-другой, мешается, хочется снять его, но Джебом решает проблему иначе — просто зажимает его зубами, а потом, зажмурившись, опускается до конца.

Джексона потряхивает от его узости, от болезненной сладости первого проникновения, очень хочется немедленно толкнуться бедрами вверх или опрокинуть Джебома на кровать и вбиваться в него, пока он не кончит от одних только движений внутри. Но Джебома колотит мелкой дрожью, он задыхается от ощущений, не двигается, растрёпанный и ошеломлённый, целовать его такого тоже хочется безумно, и это желание отдается болью в губах и где-то глубоко внутри из-за несбыточности, потому что бескомпромиссное "не смей меня слюнявить" так и гремит громом в ушах.

Джексон боится всё испортить, сдерживается, закусывает щеки изнутри, гладит Джебома по напряжённым мышцам крепких бёдер и старается не думать о чуть приоткрытом рте напротив. Но тяжело дышащий Джебом вдруг стонет коротко, выронив крестик, и притирается сухими губами к губам, прихватывает зубами, и Джексон, наплевав на всё, целует его.

Глубоко и мокро, очень горячо.

Во рту у него и солоно, и терпко, и сладко, будто он успел сгрызть одну из своих припасенных конфет, и это так ярко, ярче, чем все поцелуи до этого, ярче, чем все йеменские низкие звёзды. Чувства ослепляют, перед глазами темно, и Джексон, забывшись, резко переворачивается, придавливает собой и обрушивается на Джебома, сминает его губы, сжимает грубо ладонью бедро и входит резко до упора, наверняка больно. Джебом отвечает, цепляется за плечи, подаётся навстречу, отдаётся весь целиком, принимает и боль, и ласку, о чем-то просит глухо, когда запрокидывает голову. По шее его течёт капля пота, она медленно ползёт, гипнотизирует, и Джексон ловит её языком. Горько и пряно, точно так, как надо, и вкус этот дурманит и выбивает остатки мыслей.

Джебом всхлипывает под ним на очередном толчке, и в этом звуке нет больше нот боли, только удовольствие, заставляющее его откликаться на каждое сильное движение внутри и зажимать рот ладонью до тех пор, пока, широко распахнув глаза, он не кончает с долгим судорожным выдохом. Джексон жмурится и забывает дышать от ощущения тесноты, когда его сжимает, это безумно туго и сладко, он толкается в последний раз и замирает оглушённый. Обрушившийся оргазм проходится током по нервам, лишает сил, и Джексон падает на быстро-быстро вздымающуюся грудь Джебома, чувствуя обнимающие его подрагивающие руки.

Когда дыхание приходит в норму, когда его перестаёт качать и кружить, он выходит аккуратно, стаскивает резинку, завязывает узлом и швыряет куда-то, не глядя. Разморённый и вялый Джебом норовит не то свалиться всё-таки с маленькой для них двоих кровати, не то стечь с неё, но оказывается пойманным за лодыжку в самый последний момент. Джексон вытягивается во весь рост, спихнув на пол ненужное им одеяло, и силой заставляет улечься упирающегося Джебома. Он возится, вертится, выбирая удобное положение, а потом, наконец, затихает, закинув согнутую в колене ногу Джексону поперёк живота.

Тяжёлый, горячий, живой.

Джексон запускает пятерню ему в мокрые от пота волосы на затылке, перебирает пряди и легонько целует в висок и в скулу с ссадиной. Рука сама собой скользит ниже, словно магнитом её притягивают шершавые, выделяющиеся на темной от загара коже не тронутые солнцем шрамы. Спина напрягается под пальцами, а после не сразу, но расслабляется. Джебом не двигается, и можно было бы подумать, что уснул, но Джексон теперь точно знает, как он дышит, когда засыпает.

— Курить хочется, — бубнит он куда-то в район джексоновой ключицы, трётся прохладным носом, вдыхает глубоко и не то мычит, не то мурчит неразборчиво, — и ты вкусно пахнешь.

Джексону кажется, что он ослышался.

— Чего?

— Курить, говорю, хочу, — Джебом упирается подбородком ему в грудь и заторможенно моргает.

— Нет, дальше.

— Ты вкусно пахнешь, — повторяет, смутившись, — сам по себе. Чем-то… Чем-то знакомым, я ещё в Нью-Йорке приметил.

Губы сами собой расплываются в улыбке, становится так смешно и радостно, в груди разливается тепло, и Джебома немедля хочется целовать до боли. Джексон на короткий миг успевает расстроиться. Потому что, ну, слюнявить запрещено и весь этот существующий между ними доныне ворох дурацких и досадных “нельзя”, которые никак нельзя было преодолеть, так и висят дамокловым мечом, и всё ещё непонятно, пройден ли рубеж теперь насовсем.

Но Джебом сам подтягивается выше и неуверенно, словно на пробу не то целует, не то просто касается уголка рта. Наверное, его же собственные правила тоже имеют над ним определенную силу, и отпустить себя равняется мучительно ломать. Джексон не собирается ни мешать ему, ни помогать, не тот этот случай, чтобы запрещать ему делать всё самому, только прихватывает чужие губы в целомудренном, почти детском поцелуе и обводит ободряюще большим пальцем выпирающие позвонки.

Разорвав этот странный недопоцелуй, Джебом укладывается обратно щекой Джексону на грудь и смотрит в пустоту неподвижно широко открытыми глазами. Почему-то кажется, что он сейчас встанет и уйдёт, даже не уйдёт — сбежит, как сбежал тогда, не оставив после себя ничего, кроме запаха пороха на подушке. И думается, что бы Джексон сейчас ни сделал или сказал — это всё будет оттягиванием неизбежного.

— Ты отвратительно целуешься, — Джексон с лёгкой улыбкой убирает лезущие Джебому в глаза волосы. Джебом морщит нос и, наконец, моргает, взгляд его фокусируется, становится снова осмысленным, в нём нет обиды за сказанное, только снисхождение и несвойственная (или тщательно скрываемая?) мягкость. — Но это ничего, у нас есть время до твоего самолёта, я, так уж и быть, тебя научу.

И Джексон честно учит, даже когда ожидаемо оказывается, что его ученик и сам в состоянии преподать ему парочку дельных уроков, всё равно не останавливается, потому что знает: от жизни нужно брать всё.

Когда им уже больше нечего дать друг другу, когда солнце скрывается за горизонтом, и с улицы тянет долгожданной прохладой, когда бороться со сном становится невозможно, Джексон, подмяв для надёжности под себя тоже засыпающего Джебома, позволяет себе закрыть глаза.

— Джексон, — сонно шепчет придавленный Джебом в самое ухо, — ты пахнешь молоком. И домом.


	7. эпилог

— Джексон, — выдыхает Джебом ему в самые губы и толкает легко в грудь, — я голодный.

— Я тоже, — отзывается Джексон и мокро целует его в родинку на скуле, потом рядом с ухом и ниже, на шее. На языке разливается знакомый вкус его кожи, а в нос ударяет тот самый запах, по которому он успел дико соскучиться.

— Я серьёзно, — Джебом звучал бы вполне себе сурово и угрожающе, если бы не его ладони у Джексона за поясом брюк.

— Ты не поверишь…

По правде, вообще не понятно, как они умудрились доехать из гонконгского аэропорта до квартиры и не влепиться куда-то по дороге. Потому что стоит только увидеть Джебома в вестибюле, все мыслительные процессы ограничиваются инстинктами.

Джексон сталкивает Джебома на диван, взгромождается к нему на колени и лижет в губы, пока расстёгивает нетерпеливо свой ремень. Где-то внутри Джебома умирает страшной голодной смертью кит. Джебом запрокидывает голову, укладываясь затылком на спинку дивана, и бессовестно ржёт.

— Ладно, уговорил, — тянет обречённо Джексон, кусает ему мстительно подбородок и нехотя поднимается, — могу сварганить что-нибудь из того, что есть. Или доставку заказать?

— Сто лет не ел домашнее, — Джебом потягивается с кряхтением, трёт шею и, поморщившись, бурчит, — обслюнявил всего, как соскучившаяся псина...

— Ну так я собака, — откликается весело Джексон с кухонной зоны, шурша пакетом с рисом, — и соскучился. Ой.

Рис сыпется мимо посуды, и покрывает ровным слоем столешницу. Джексон небрежно стряхивает его с края в миску, промывает быстро и загружает в радостно пискнувшую запылившуюся без дела рисоварку. Пользуется он ею нечасто, только когда редкие гости заявляются на порог. Джексон ныряет носом в свой холостяцкий холодильник, скребёт затылок задумчиво. Мышь, конечно, не повесилась, но всё равно не густо. Сообщение от Джебома застает его утром во время совещания, и он не то что за продуктами не успевает заехать, даже до конца рабочего дня не терпит. Так и уезжает из офиса в костюме и с важными документами под мышкой сразу после обеда.

— Рис с яйцами?

— Всё равно, — мямлит рассеянно Джебом, что-то пытаясь одновременно отрыть в своём рюкзаке, — дашь мне во что-нибудь переодеться? Последняя чистая футболка погибла смертью храбрых в самолете.

— Можешь взять то, что первым вывалится на тебя из шкафа.

Джексон стучит шустро ножом по разделочной доске и не сразу слышит удивлённый вопрос за спиной. Он оборачивается через плечо, когда Джебом уже в его, Джексона, майке подходит ближе. В руках у него длинноносые леопардовые туфли. Дорогущие и жутко модные.

— Не думал, что ты такое носишь.

— Это не мои, — он едва бросает взгляд на туфли и отворачивается обратно, где со сковороды во все стороны брызжет раскалённое масло, — для Бэмбэма купил в подарок, никак не отправлю.

Джебом слоняется без дела, что-то опрокидывает случайно, чем-то гремит, наведывается в туалет, суёт нос в ванную (оттуда доносится восторженный вопль, информирующий, что джакузи была обнаружена), курит на балконе. Одним словом: чувствует себя как дома.

— У тебя красивая квартира, — выносит он свой вердикт, бессовестно устраиваясь задницей на столешнице рядом с плитой. В прорехи на камуфляжных джинсах видны его коленки с синяками и парой почти заживших ссадин. Ну, пацан пацаном, вернувшийся с каникул. — Как с обложки журнала.

Он заглядывает в сковороду, приподнимает бровь, оценивая её содержимое, и придирчиво уточняет:

— А вот без этого никак?

Джексон кое-как отлипает от разглядывания его коленок и, спохватившись, закидывает в сковороду остатки бекона. И только потом обращает внимание на что Джебом показывает.

— Чем тебе помидоры не угодили?

— Не люблю, — Джебом морщит нос недовольно и почти брезгливо сдвигает миску с нарезанными помидорами подальше, — лучше без них.

— "Всё равно", — передразнивает Джексон, кривляясь, и возмущённо бьёт по его руке, прямо со сковороды утащившей пару кусочков мяса. — Сдурел? Горячо же.

Джебом шипит и смешно корчится, пока жуёт, и выглядит при этом довольным шкодником. Вроде дворового и потрёпанного сотней уличных драк кота, заглянувшего навести переполох в хозяйский дом и между делом увести парочку сосисок с обеденного стола. Джексон, поддавшись мимолётному порыву, быстро чмокает блаженно зажмурившегося Джебома, с верещанием уворачивается от пинка и всё равно целует ещё раз. Джебом улыбается в поцелуй, мычит что-то протестующе и мягко, но настойчиво отстраняется.

— Сожжёшь мой обед. Или ужин, — он опять ворует кусок бекона и, обжигаясь, невнятно говорит, — хотя, это скорее завтрак.

— Намёк понят, — вздыхает Джексон, сжимает напоследок ему голое бедро сквозь так кстати прорезанную дыру в джинсах и отходит обратно к плите. — Откуда ты?..

— Из Лос-Анджелеса. Был там последние три недели по работе, — Джебом зевает и вытирает испачканные пальцы о край майки (чужой, между прочим!). — Видел, кстати, Марка с неделю назад. Ты знаешь, что они с Ёндже ещё одну собаку завели? Мелкий такой кучерявый пёс, прыгает по дому, как кролик. Смешной. Не помню как звать.

— Майло, — подсказывает Джексон, заливая к оставшемуся бекону наскоро перемешанные яйца, потом убавляет огонь и накрывает крышкой, — Марк, когда приезжал, показывал фотки. Пуделя этого и Коко. Такие милашки.

— Даже так, — тянет Джебом неопределенно, — а мне он не говорил, что был у тебя. С Ёндже?

— Нет, один, у него тут были дела, — уклончиво отвечает Джексон. — Как Джинён? Этот говнюк сам никогда не звонит, а мне некогда.

— Всё в отпуске, его вторая сестра надумала выходить замуж, и они всей семьей его сторожат, — Джебом лыбится, — по-моему, последний раз, когда мы связывались, он готов был порешать их там всех голыми руками.

— Семья важнее всего, пусть не бузит, — хихикает Джексон и шарится в шкафчике, — есть вино красное и шампанское. Хочешь?

— Пива нет?

— Нет, извиняй. Если бы ты написал загодя, я может и успел что-нибудь прикупить да и полы бы намыл…

— У тебя и так стерильно, как в больнице, — Джебом прислоняется спиной к стене и легкомысленно болтает ногами. Рядом с ним оповещает о готовности рисоварка, и он быстро жмёт кнопку на крышке, вытаскивает первую попавшуюся ложку из подставки и, о Господи, ест прямо так, из чаши, запихивая рис в каких-то ненормальных количествах. Как только щеки не лопаются.

— Ты дурной совсем, — шокировано глядит Джексон на его довольную физиономию, — у меня и посуда есть, и стол. Сядь нормально.

— Нахрен, — невнятно говорит он, — всё нахрен, — и стонет блаженно, — охренеть вкусно, Сыни.

Джексон хмыкает, выключает плиту и всё-таки выкладывает готовый омлет на тарелку и подталкивает её Джебому. Не за столом, так не за столом, главное, что живой, главное — приехал. Сам.

— Ты в Африку опять мотался? — чавкает Джебом, — загорелый очень.

— Нет, — Джексон мотает головой и, вытащив себе вилку, уводит у Джебома из-под носа пару кусочков на пробу, — мы с Югёмом ездили к Бэмбэму. Его мамуля — мировая женщина. Всё тебя вспоминала.

Джебом ежится, жуёт интенсивнее и отодвигает тарелку от Джексона подальше. Жадина.

— Еле ноги унес от них весной. Так и не понял: хочет она женить меня на сестре Бэмбэма или выйти замуж сама. Бррр.

— Или Бэмбэма женить на тебе, — хихикает Джексон, когда Джебом едва не давится, — Таиланд — страна прогрессивных взглядов, а вы неплохо смотритесь вместе. Ладно-ладно, шучу, не смотри так на меня.

— Как дела у Югёма? — Джебом шкрябает ложкой по дну чаши рисоварки и грустно вздыхает, — Бэмбэм вроде говорил, что у них какое-то дело намечается.

— Югём тут, в Гонконге, — Джексон пытается забрать тарелку, но Джебом рычит и быстро доедает то, что осталось, — могу дать номер, если хочешь пересечься.

— Летает?

— И это тоже. У него контракт здесь, инструктаж проводит молодняку на частном аэродроме.

— Молодняку? — фырчит Джебом, облизывает ложку и с грохотом сталкивает её вместе с остальной посудой в раковину, — у него самого ещё молоко на губах не обсохло.

— Да брось, не настолько он младше, да и срок службы у вас одинаковый.

— Всё равно мальчишка. Хохолок ещё этот его жёлтый цыплячий.

— Уже не жёлтый давно, а ты бурдишь, как старый дед.

Хочется сказать, что Джебом и сам-то не сильно зрело выглядит сидящим прямо на столешнице в драных джинсах да растянутой майке с уже посаженным жирным пятном на груди, и поставь с ним рядом высоченного и широкого Югёма, то ещё спорный вопрос, кого из них двоих примут за неопытного юнца.

Пока Джексон намывает посуду, Джебом так и сидит, болтая ногами, насвистывает под нос себе что-то старомодное и до ужаса знакомое.

— Что, даже не спросишь, зачем я прилетел?

— Меньше знаю — крепче сплю, — осторожно отзывается Джексон. — Но если можешь рассказать, то давай.

— У меня завтра собеседование в одной интересной компании. Тренинговый центр, вроде того, где мы были в Америке. Предлагают сотрудничество на постоянной основе. Планирование операций, обучение контингента на стрельбищах, командировки на территорию заказчика и инструктаж бойцов на месте. Ну и по мелочи ещё.

— Звучит отлично, вакансия просто создана для тебя.

— Даже слишком идеально, подозрительно как-то, — Джебом замечает пятно на майке и ковыряет его зачем-то ногтем, — я пытался нарыть на них что-нибудь по своим источникам...

— И? Мутные?

— Сложно сказать. Молодая компания, образована чуть меньше года назад, основные тренинговые центры в Шанхае, но главный офис здесь, в Гонконге. В активе никаких громких операций обнаружено не было: то ли их хорошо крышует кто-то из правительства, то ли и правда ещё нигде не успели нашуметь. Генеральным значится Ван Рюиджи, чист и невинен, как младенец, вообще непонятно, каким ветром его занесло в этот бизнес: бывший спортсмен, даже в Олимпиаде вроде какой-то участвовал, счастливо женат, сын в Австралии тоже ничем таким не промышляет, — Джебом плечами пожимает, — в общем, не придерёшься. Так в нашей сфере не бывает, сам же понимаешь. Я, собственно, поэтому сначала к тебе решил зарулить. Что-нибудь знаешь о компании «TEAM WANG»?

— Может быть, — отвечает после паузы. Джексона едва не передёргивает, ситуация так себе, и очень не хочется касаться сейчас этой темы. Ему одновременно и стыдно умалчивать то, что неизбежно станет явным, но и как-то боязно, что Джебом тут же вспылит и опять пустится в свои бесконечные бега.

— А я-то, дурак, решил, что ты по мне соскучился, — Джексон ловит его за беспокойную лодыжку и подтаскивает ближе к краю, — до утра терпит?

Сытый и ленивый Джебом утвердительно моргает и не оказывает сопротивления: послушно подставляет под поцелуй и висок, и шею, где быстро бьётся пульс, и солёные губы. Сам расстёгивает рубашку, помогает рассправиться с тугими пуговицами на запачканных манжетах и вдруг замирает на полувздохе.

— Это ещё что?.. — он трогает пальцами цветные мелкие татуировки и трёт их, будто надеется, что они сотрутся.

— Не нравится?

— Это тебя сестра Бэмбэма расписала? — Джексон кивает и демонстрирует ему предплечья. — А Бэби улучшилась, на портаки Югёма и Бэмбэма без слёз не взглянешь, а твои — симпатичные. Она всё порывалась мне на спину тигра набить — шрамы перекрыть, но я не дался. Это всё, или ещё есть?

— Может быть, — опять повторяет Джексон и выворачивается из майки, даже не подумав. Хотя, какой уж тут думать, когда Джебом сам лезет целоваться и трогает всего. Он тоже соскучился, хоть и не признается никогда, мог ведь и молча приехать.

— “Может быть”?! — вдруг зло произносит Джебом и пихает в грудь, — “может быть”, Джексон? Какого черта?! — он болюче щипает его туда, где черным клеймом горят буквы «TEAM WANG». — Что это всё значит?

Джексон прижимается лбом к его лбу, удерживает на месте крепкими объятиями, клянёт себя всеми словами на всех языках, которые удается вспомнить, и просит тихо:

— Давай утром. Пожалуйста, давай утром, я всё тебе объясню, обещаю.

— Ну нет, давай сейчас, — Джебом не вырывается, только взгляд, которым он смотрит в ответ, тяжелый и пробирающий до костей. Сердитый. — Как ты мог подумать, что я буду на тебя работать?

Джексон и не думал. Поэтому, когда увидел сообщение в телефоне со всегда молчащего номера, чуть не вышел через окно прямо во время совещания от неожиданности.

— Фактически, на моего отца, по документам я числюсь обычным инструктором да и больше времени провожу в поле, чем в офисе, — Джексон укладывается щекой ему на плечо и трётся носом, — и ты мне, наверное, не поверишь, но я сам узнал о том, что тебя пригласили, только сегодня утром, увидел случайно в списках кандидатов. Тебя порекомендовал кое-кто из команды, когда только открыли вакансию.

— Порекомендовал?

Джексон колеблется немного, неуверенный, что стоит ему говорить, но скрывать, наверное, не имеет смысла, всё равно же узнает рано или поздно.

— Марк, представляешь? Там такое письмо, что можно подумать, ты дал ему взятку. Интересный способ извиниться...

Джебом прищуривается подозрительно:

— Марк? Поэтому он приезжал, да? Кто ещё? Югём? Бэмбэм?

Джексон угукает ему в шею.

— Ёндже пока думает, а Джинён молчит. Готов руку дать на отсечение, что он просто опять забыл пароль от своей почты и не видел письмо.

— «TEAM WANG», — выговаривает медленно Джебом, словно пытается распробовать. И вкус этот ему не очень-то и по душе. — Лучше ничего придумать нельзя было?

— Мне нравится, и, по-моему, вполне отражает то, что я планирую сделать.

— То есть, работать всё-таки на тебя? Брехун, — он пихает его ещё раз. — Ван Рюиджи-то хоть существует? Или это просто ещё одно твоё имя?

— Существует. Это правда мой отец. Они с мамой всю жизнь не могут смириться, что воюю за деньги, я ведь даже членом семьи по документам не являюсь: подчистил всё лет семь назад, чтобы к ним вопросов не было в случае чего. Всю жизнь с ними на ножах из-за этого. Пытался и по-своему жить, и по их, но всё душит тоска: то по семье, то по запаху пороха. Я много размышлял о том, чего хочу на самом деле, а после Каролины и Йемена меня как осенило.

— Хорошо же тебя там приложило.

— Хорошо, — не спорит с ним Джексон.

Молчат. Стоять вот так неудобно, но ощущение того, что Джебом исчезнет, стоит расцепить объятие, слишком реальное, почти осязаемое.

— Ничего не изменится, — уверенно говорит Джексон, — все мы так и будем делать то, что умеем лучше всего.

— Ничего не изменится, — глухо отзывается Джебом.

***

Джексон просыпается рывком от того, что чуть не падает с края кровати, куда его загнал опять имеющий привычку занимать собой всё свободное место Джебом. На краю, но зато по обыкновению завернутый в одеяло по самые уши. В комнате темно из-за плотных жалюзи на окнах, так сразу и не понять, который час: с одинаковым успехом всё ещё может быть как ночь, так и позднее утро.

Тихо. Так тихо, как не должно, будь он не один. И этой привычной тишиной придавливает сверху до боли. Джексон зарывается глубже в подушку и крепко зажмуривается. Сил обернуться нет, сил посмотреть, на месте ли небрежно брошенный у стены рюкзак в цветных нашивках, нет.

Внутри теплится надежда, что Джебом просто вышел покурить свои сладко пахнущие сигареты на балкон. Безникотиновые, кажется. Джексон ни черта в этом не понимает, но пах дым вкусно, совсем как те бесконечные чупа-чупсы, которые тот таскал с собой везде. Очень хочется обмануться, что и теперь слышен этот конфетный запах, пробивающийся сквозь плотно закрытую балконную дверь, и Джебом вот-вот вернётся оттуда с холодными руками и босыми ступнями и начнет отбирать одно на двоих одеяло.

Джексон подтягивает колени к груди, накрывается с головой, не желая ничего ни слышать, ни видеть, ни знать наверняка. Самообман, если так подумать, не враньё, а вера, дающая силы открывать глаза по утрам.

И Джексон хочет верить. Как никогда.


End file.
